Maintenant, je te dis
by Thuringwethil
Summary: Ginny ha crecido y todos ahora la ven de otra forma, ha sufrido un cambio tanto fisico como mental, ya no es la misma.
1. Prologo

~ Maintenant, je te dis ~

[_Ahora, te lo digo]_
    
    ~ Prologo ~
    
    La muchacha de cabellos rojizos dejó los pergaminos desparramados sobre su cama 
    
    El tintero sobre la mesita de noche con una pluma a su lado, salió a paso rápido de su habitación 
    
    Y cruzo el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de chicas.
    
     Llego a su destino: la sala común de Griffindor.  se fijo en unos ojos verdes esmeraldas,
    
     este golpe visual le fue indiferente, Ya todo era diferente. 
    
    Ya no era la de antes
    
    _"Buenos días muchachos"_
    
    _"Buenos días"_
    
    Después de saludar a su hermano de un cabello tan rojo como el de ella
    
     y a los mejores amigos de este, 
    
    se dirigió al Gran Comedor a tomar su primera comida del dia,
    
    recibió algunas miradas sobre ella y  las ignoro,
    
     a veces deseaba no ser tan llamativa.
    
    Con el tiempo, se había convertido en una chica hermosa de 16 años, 
    
    Sus trenzas maltratadas  Habían dado paso a un cabello vivo y suave, 
    
    que  llegaba hasta la cintura  como un abanico de fuego,
    
    sus ojos almendrados como avellanas tenían una mirada determinante
    
      Su piel blanca pecosa le daban un aspecto único y anhelante.
    
    Se dispuso a llenar su plato de comida, eligiendo siempre la mas sana, 
    
    no porque le importara mucho su aspecto físico,
    
     Si no porque prefería las verduras frescas y suculentas de aquellas fuentes de comida. 
    
    Mientras comía y escuchaba a los demás hablar de cosas poco interesantes para ella.
    
    Sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ella
    
    Su sangre se helaba ante aquella presencia
    
    Sintió miedo y deseo mezclados.
    
    Había perdido el apetito se despidió de todos y se levanto de la silla,
    
    Pero su mejor amiga  la siguió, al parecer tenia algo que decirle. 
    
    _"¿Te fijaste en como te miraba__ Malfoy__?"_
    
    Sintió una sensación agradable  
    
    Era su oportunidad 
    
    Y No la hiba a desperdiciar... 
    
    _"Asi que Malfoy... "_
    
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    N/A:  ^-^ Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores!, Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, con otro de mis proyectos locos, 
    
    esto lo dejo a su elección, ¿les parece que le escriba una continuación,
    
    o mejor me dedico a hacer otra cosa? u_u  

_Thuringwethil _

_La señora de las sombras****_

****

****

**_"_**_Cualquier sacrificio para satisfacer al lector, ya que gracias a** ellos**, la vida de nosotros tiene sentido"_

_"Estoy sumida en las sombras de las tristezas y odios de este mundo corrompido"_

_"Que la sombra y la oscuridad no se ciernan sobre tu vida"_


	2. El suplente de Snape

~ Maintenant, je te dis ~

[_Ahora, te lo digo]_

1 

"El suplente de Snape" **** "Demonios, llegare tarde a la clase de Pociones" 

Virginia se lamento por su tardanza, mientras acomodaba un poco sus cabellos desordenados al dormir; y con un poco de torpeza se colocaba el uniforme de Gryffindor, Primero los pantalones deslizando por sus largas y esbeltas piernas, abrochándose los botones de la camisa y luego colocándose el chaleco con el león, pintado en su escudo. La Corbata... y por ultimo la túnica sobre todo aquel uniforme, aquello lo hizo en tiempo record. 

Abrió la puerta, intentando no dar un portazo pero sin conseguirlo, la puerta resonó con estruendo, en la pequeña pero cómoda habitación.   Se decidió a salir de allí, antes de que algún profesor viniera y la regañara o le bajara puntos, por no tratar con cuidado las puertas del colegio y por estar a punto de llegar tarde a clases.  Además de que ya se imaginaba la reprimenda de su odiado profesor Snape. 

Llego tan apresurada a la clase de Pociones, que no se dio ni cuenta, de quien estaba sentado en la silla donde debería estar Severus Snape, una voz resonó a sus espaldas mientras se disponía a tomar asiento.  

_"10 puntos menos para Griffindor y que no sé vuelta a repetir Weasley" _

            Aquella voz le resultó muy conocida, una voz que barrio su piel como una brisa gélida de invierno, erizándola, que no se contemplaba gracias a dios, por causa de la túnica negra que portaba sobre los hombros, quiso comprobar si lo que pensaba era cierto, pero no dudaba mucho en su equivocación, sentía aquella mirada sobre su espalda... 

Se giro y allí estaba él, considerado uno de los alumnos mas atractivos de Hogwarts, con sus 17 años tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado y fuerte, su cabello dorado con franjas plateadas caía sobre sus ojos como una cascada, pero cuando levanto la mirada para mirarla y hablarle, los mechones se levantaron, dejando revelar sus penetrantes intrigantes y frívolos ojos grises, tan grises como la niebla, en una época de lluvia continua y clima húmedo, en el que ni las casas vecinas se podían observar... 

_"Malfoy..." _

El muchacho, simplemente sonrió frívolamente, ante el susurro de ella que era mas un pensamiento de ella sola que para los demás. 

_"¿Qué haces tu aquí?"  _

Virginia le dijo mirándolo a los ojos casi tan frívolamente como él, ese maldito había tanto humillado y metido con cada uno de sus hermanos y padres y... Harry... 

_"Mas respeto Weasley..." _

Pronuncio con una voz muy amarga, fría y susurrante, que hizo que a Virginia se le erizara la piel de la nuca y la de los brazos, un escalofrió por completo la recorrió y la manera en como pronunció el nombre de su familia... maldito bastardo, le pagaría cada cosa que había hecho. 

            __

El chico se giro hacia al resto de la clase, que observaba aquella discusión entre dos de las familias mas enfrentadas de todo el colegio, a pesar de que ambos fueran de descendencia pura mágica. Pero al observar la expresión amarga y gélida de Draco Malfoy, borraron las sonrisitas de pronto. 

_"Como hiba diciendo...  " _

Y mientras hablaba dirigió una mirada amenazante hacia Virginia. 

_"Antes de que me interrumpiera tan descaradamente Weasley, les explicaba, que el profesor Severus Snape se tuvo que ausentar y me dejo a cargo de la clase pociones hasta su regreso, debido a mi destacamento en esta materia." _

Virginia, sintió como se derrumbara el piso debajo de sus pies, _¿Malfoy profesor de Pociones_?, se tuvo que sentar porque dudó que pudiera seguir parada mucho tiempo... tener a Severus Snape era horrible... pero tener a Malfoy como profesor...  era algo realmente...  

_"Saquen sus pergaminos hoy vamos a copiar los ingredientes de la poción Multijugos" _

Virginia se quedó en silencio y al escuchar el rozar de los pergaminos, dispuestos a ser ampliados por extensos fragmentos de ingredientes de pociones, ella también se dispuso a hacer lo mismo así que abrió su rota y vieja mochila que había pertenecido a su hermano Fred, miro de reojo y observo una sonrisa de grandeza en el rostro de Draco Malfoy. 

_"Solo porque él es un maldito millonario..." _

Murmuro por la bajo Virginia, mientras copiaba los apuntes del pizarron, que Draco escribía, siguiendo un libro de portada muy vieja y desgastada, un libro antiguo de la sección prohibida supuso enseguida. 

Nunca Pociones le había parecido tan larga y sofocante, lo peor fue cuando tuvieron que comenzar a preparar una poción, Draco los vigilaba muy observadoramente, cualquier problema y ya les bajaba puntos, un profesor de lo más estricto. El calor que desprendía la llama de los calderos la acaloraba y el agua bullente de los calderos la mareaba, realmente sentía nauseas.  Dio gracias al cielo cuando su poción estuvo terminada y Draco los dejo salir, después de que sonara la campana, cuando salió se dio cuenta de que había perdido 25 puntos para Gryffindor. 

_"¡Es que lo odio!" _

            Grito en medio del pasillo que finalizaba las Mazmorras, apretando los puños, sé mordió el labio inferior suavemente, cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente. 

_            "Realmente lo odio, pero no es nada comparado con el odio que el sentirá después de humillarlo y hacerlo pagar por todo lo que hizo" _

Se sonrió así misma y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor, donde se disponía a disfrutar de una suculenta comida, pero apenas llego a la mesa de Gryffindor y ver la expresión sobretodo de su hermano Ron, descubrió que ellos no estaban muy felices que digamos. 

_"....Ese maldito de Malfoy, se cree que tiene derecho de bajarnos puntos cuando quiera porque es ahora el suplente de Snape... "_

Escuchó esta conversación de la boca de un furioso Ron, que casi escupía de la furia el sumo de calabaza que había tomado hace segundos después

_"Por lo visto, ya tuvieron clases con Malfoy" _

Dije, mientras corría la silla hacia atrás y  tomaba asiento, Hermione intentaba calmar a Ron que no dejaba de protestar y de criticar a Draco Malfoy, como nunca lo había hecho en todos sus cursos de Hogwarts. 

_"Si, ese maldito se puso a criticar sobre todo nuestras pociones, claro que a Hermione, no le pudo ni bajar un punto"     _

_"Me pregunto como hará para saber tanto de pociones... inclusive debe de saber mas que Hermione si es el que esta dictando las clases" _

_"Estoy de acuerdo, aunque escuche que Lucius Malfoy, era bueno en pociones cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts... " _

_"Además. Severus antes besaría a Harry que suspender a Malfoy en Pociones" _

_"Por favor, Hermione no me asustes" _

Todos rieron ante tal comentario, los nervios y el coraje se esfumaron y siguieron comiendo, a veces echándole miradas asesinas a la mesa de los profesores, donde Draco se hallaba sentado como si fuese el mismísimo Rey del mundo. La mesa de Slytherin se hallaba en la gloria, sobretodo las chicas, si es que lo podían idolatrar mas. 

            _"Es un odioso"_ pensaba Ginny, mientras picaba un poco de su ensalada.  

            Al poco tiempo, después de comer se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, no le provocaba ir a su sala común, no tenia nada interesante que hacer. Alguien mas distraído que ella,  colapsó contra su figura, lanzándola contra el piso y aquel extraño cuerpo encima de ella.

 El cabello rojizo le había caído a los costados del rostro, pero había cerrado sus ojos como para soportar mejor el impacto, sintió un barrido ligero sobre su mejilla, abrió sus ojos y se topó con unos ojos grises, frívolos y penetrantes, que se hundían en los suyos avellana, observo algunos mechones rubios sobre su mirada, su nariz perfecta, sus labios carnosos... 

Lo que le impresionó a ella del, fue que no la había insultado y no se apartaba, por el contareo,  parecía que su rostro se acercaba al de ella, reacciono de pronto cuando sus labios estaban apunto de tocarse, pero recapacitó, ni el, ni nadie se aprovecharía nunca mas de una situación en la que estuviera involucrada y lo empujo lejos de ella. 

_"La próxima vez, fíjate por donde caminas Malfoy, porque ni siquiera los elfos domésticos pueden hacer eso por ti, Oh gran Majestad" _

Dijo Virginia, con sarcasmo, levantándose y acomodándose el uniforme, Mientras Draco también se había levantado y después de mirar con odio pero un brillo de confusión en sus ojos grises, sé había ido, no sin antes responderle. 

_"Te arrepentirás de esto, te lo aseguro Weasley" _

_"Arrepentirme ¿de qué? Si fuiste tú el que..." _

Susurro al viento, después de que él había cruzado la ultima columna de piedra que se veía desde aquel lugar, se aparto los mechones que le habían caído sobre el rostro y se estremeció al recordar el aliento gélido de Malfoy, chocando contra sus pecosas mejillas y sus labios... 

_"¡Al demonio con él!" _

Se dijo y se encamino a la sala común de Gryffindor, dejando volar su túnica mientras caminaba a paso rápido, no quería tener otra experiencia así. 

Apenas llegó a la sala Común de Gryffindor, se dirigió a su habitación, tenia que descansar, pensar en todo lo que había pasado... preparar la venganza... si.... venganza... que palabra tan anhelante y tétrica.... le gustaba. 

_"Veremos quien gana esta batalla, ¿será el apuesto pero odioso Draco Malfoy? o ¿la diferente y cambiada Ginny Weasley?"_

Susurro en la oscuridad de su habitación, antes de caer dormida sobre su mullida almohada. Mientras en otra cama, en otro lugar de Hogwarts, un muchacho no podía dormir... 

-------------------------

**N/A: **Bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo, creo que me van a matar por lo del frustrado beso, pero es que asi empieza esta historia...  espero que lo disfrutaran, tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo para ustedes.  

En fin... ¿quieren el segundo capitulo o ya llegue a mi fin?  Bueno, depende de lo que me digan en los review lo sigo. Aquí esta la respuesta de los reviews del prologo, son lo máximo. 

**JeRu: **Me alegra mucho de que te gustara el prologo JeRu, espero que este capitulo te guste, hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos. 

**Ginger Weasley: **Esta bien, es un secreto, opino lo mismo mil veces xD y bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo y me alegra de que te gustara mi forma de comenzar. 

**Abin: **Me alegra que te pareciera genial, aquí tienes el continue que me pediste. Disfrútalo. 

**klaudia-de-Malfoy: **Me alegra de que te gustara y yo fiel pro siempre a D & G y Hr & R, para mi no hay cambio de hoja con estas parejas, ¿que es eso de Draco & Hermione, Hermione & Harry y Harry & Ginny? Esas parejas me trauman T-T, espero que disfrutes este Capitulo. 

**Polgara: ** ^-^U me alegra que te gustara Poli!, Aquí tienes el continue. 

**Naleeh: **Me alegra de que te gustara tanto él prologo, Naleeh, aquí tienes el primer capitulo, resolviendo alguna de tus dudas y chica me vas a terminar sacando los colores, quizás algún dia...  pierda mi ultimo tornillo.... y publique algo... eres idéntica a una amiga, me obliga a escribir un libro T-T que según ella será un exitazo xD  (Yo le digo: No es malo soñar... pero esto es demasiado x_X)

**TomoyoDaidouji: ***El ventarrón que causo el griterío de Tomo, tumbo a Mari x_X* ehem... era solo un prologo @_@ y los prólogos son cortos...  y no es malo a veces torturar *murmura para si misma, intentando que Tomo no la escuche*  ok.... ya escribí, espero que te guste ^.^U  Si!, que lo siga ¬¬XXX y bueeeee... G & D 4Ever , any way... any times...

**Daniela (Primis): **Hey dan!, Me alegra de que te gustara y todos ahora me regañan porque los deje cortados xD. Ok, ,ok, para recompensarlo, aquí tienen el primer capitulo. Slytherin 4ever! 

**Yochy: **Me alegra que te gustara, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te agrade este también. Y esta bien no me voy a dedicar a otra cosa @_@ 

**Maika_Yugi: **O_o mi primera amenaza en el fic y del prologo x_X creo que no voy por buen camino... si dejo de escribir en algunos meses... xD espero que eso no tenga que pasar, bueeee... espero que te guste este chapter. 

**Kami-chan: **Aquí tienes el continue, O_o de verdad te gusta como escribe esta loca? El mundo se esta volviendo loco o yo soy normal? (y como se diferencia normal de loco? @_@) mmm.. creo que puse lo suficiente a Drakin, por ahora xD, 

**Atenas: **mmm.. esta bien, aquí continuo, espero que este lo disfrutes. 

**Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo, ya saben que eso me hace radiante de felicidad, es hermoso que valoren así tu trabajo (Unas cuantas horas frente a la computadora, recibiendo miradas acecinas de los padres por no querer hacer aun las guías de estudios @_@) Espero realmente que este capitulo les encantará, cualquier queja contructiva, tomatazos, felicitaciones, halagos (Sin adulaciones por favor x_X)...  sera bien recibido con un Review. **

**No cuesta nada...  pero tu opinión vale mucho, mas de lo que crees. (soné a anuncio publicitario xD)**

**_"_**_Cualquier sacrificio para satisfacer al lector, ya que gracias a** ellos**, la vida de nosotros tiene sentido"_

_"Estoy sumida en las sombras de las sombras, creadas por las  tristezas y odios de este mundo corrompido"_

_"Que la sombra y la oscuridad no se ciernan sobre tu vida"_


	3. No soy el amo, de mi propio destino

~ Maintenant, je te dis ~

[_Ahora, te lo digo]_

2 

"No soy el amo de mi propio destino" "Asi que la pobretona, se cree que puede con migo" 

         Una sonrisa cruzó por el pálido rostro del muchacho de cabellos dorados y platinos, estallando en una frívola y amarga carcajada que resonó en la sala común de Slytherin, haciendo que las chicas suspiraran y se sonrieran entre sí, al sentir aquella corriente de atracción, por su nuevo profesor de pociones.      

         Sé dirigió a las chicas que lo miraban atontadas con la boca entreabierta y los ojos relampagueantes. Cuchicheándose entre sí y callándose cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellas, callaron y quedaron sin aliento por unos minutos. Draco se sonrió frívolamente unos momentos, les guiño el ojo a las muchachas que se derritieron y se dirigió a la habitación de chicos. 

         _"Pero ¿porque ellas, si caen ante mi y tu no?"_

         Molesto por lo que hace pocas horas acababa de suceder en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy golpeo fuertemente una de las paredes de la habitación, reventándose un poco los nudillos, observo su puño y no le dio importancia al hilillo de sangre que corría por ella.  

         _"Nadie nunca me había rechazado en todos mis 17 años y eso no se lo perdono a nadie" _

         Pensaba molesto el apuesto y frívolo chico, aquella reacción por parte de Virginia, lo había enfurecido, como pocas veces se enfurecía, habían herido su orgullo. Pocas veces era él quien se inclinaba por un beso, él podía rechazarlas, pero ellas no, era primera vez que se había inclinado por un beso, se había rebajado a eso por besar a Virginia y ella lo había empujado lejos de ella, cuando ya sus alientos eran casi uno mismo. 

         ~ **Flash Back ~ **

El muchacho de cabellos rubios y platinados, sé había levantado de la silla de la mesa de profesores y se disponía a buscar unos exámenes que había dejado en la clase, caminaba distraído burlándose de las caras que se le habían quedado a todos los de su curso, sobretodo a los Griffindor, río con fuerza al recordar las expresiones de la Sangre-Sucia Granger, el pobretón Weasley y el Cabeza Rajada de Harry Potter.

         Mientras sé reía recordando, no se fijo en unos momentos por donde hiba y choco contra alguien, supo que era Weasley, cuando vio su cabello rojizo largo y vivo, como un fuego que arde vivaz en la chimenea. Cuando vio sus mejillas pecosas. Cayo justamente encima de ella, lanzándola contra el piso, ella por unos momentos tuvo sus ojos cerrados. El Observó como el cabello rojizo le había caído a los costados del rostro, el rostro de ella,  le llamó la atención y dirigió un poco su mano a su rostro, rozándolo y haciendo abrir los ojos a aquella Weasley, se dio cuenta de que era la misma chica que tuvo el infortunio con el diario de su padre, según el le contó. Ya casi no la recordaba, vaya que si estaba cambiada. 

         Al ella abrir los ojos, el muchacho vio sus ojos almendrados de color avellana, sintió el escalofrió que ella sintió al el mirarla a los ojos, con sus grisáceos y frívolos ojos grises, debido a que había colocado sus manos tocando su cadera, el estremecimiento le hizo sonreír frívolamente. Por muy extraño que parezca, no le provoco insultarla como normalmente lo haria, si no que prefirió aprovechar aquella oportunidad con la débil y inocente Weasley, lo que el no sabía es que Virginia ya no era la misma de hace tiempo atrás, tanto físicamente, como mentalmente. 

         Draco Malfoy, coloco sus manos, mas ceñidas a la cintura de Virginia, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño, mientras respiraba contra el rostro de la persona que quería humillar convirtiéndola en una mas de esas tontas que suspiraba por él y el se burlaba de todas ellas a sus espaldas. Mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos, acercaba su rostro y algunos  de los mechones dorados caían sobre su mirada, al principio Virginia Weasley no hacia nada para evitarlo pero tampoco por rechazarlo, nunca pensó que lo rechazaría. 

         Pero cuando el espacio que había entre ellos era mínimo, Virginia cambió el brillo de su mirada y lo empujo lejos de ella, el cayo hacia atrás al principio confundido, pero continuando con su mirada frívola se reincorporo y descubrió que tenia el orgullo destrozado, hervía por dentro, nadie nunca se atrevió a rechazarlo, a empujarlo fuera de si... al contrario todas lo querían mas haya de un beso, pero con una excepción la Weasley.

         Pocas veces en su vida, se había quedado sin saber que decir, pero es que la furia y la humillación, al que lo despreciaran de esa forma, no lo dejaba reaccionar y menos pensar en un insulto lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer llorar a aquella pobretona y pedirle perdón mil veces, diciendo lo tonta que había sido al  empujarlo de si y negarle un beso. 

         Observo como ella abrió sus rozados labios, mientras lo miraba furiosa y se acomodaba el uniforme y el cabello, limpiándose el polvo.  

         _"La próxima vez, fíjate por donde caminas Malfoy, porque ni siquiera los elfos domésticos pueden hacer eso por ti, Oh gran Majestad" _

         Nunca ninguna chica, en toda su vida y mucho menos una Gryffindor le había hablado de esa manera tan frívola y confrontante, era patético. El se dispuso a marcharse haria algo terrible si no se hiba, pero antes de hacerlo, se giro, la miro hondamente y frívolamente le susurro. 

         "_Te arrepentirás de esto, te lo aseguro Weasley"_

         Le dijo amenazándola, antes de marcharse por los confines del pasillo, la ultima mirada que él vio de ella fue de determinación, no comprendía tal cambio, quizás nadie lo comprendía. Llego al retrato de Slytherin, con la sensación de que echaba humo hasta por las orejas. 

         "_Arcanum Arcanissimum"_

         Susurro al retrato, que lo miraba con expresión divertida, hiba a hacer un comentario, pero prefirió ahorrárselo cuando vio la mirada tan furiosa del muchacho Malfoy.  

         _"Hola Draco" _

         Le dijo una chica que había estado enamorada del desde siempre, como la odiaba, no la soportaba y mucho menos en una maldita situación como esta. 

_         "Fuera de mi camino, Pansy" _

         Le respondió frívolamente y provocando que la eludida se fuera corriendo y lloriqueando perdiéndose de su vista, mejor era así, no la soportaba realmente. 

            ~ **Fin Flash Back ~**

"¡Maldición!" 

No podía seguir allí en aquélla habitación sin hacer nada, mientras aquella infeliz se burlaba de esa manera del, observo el reloj, pronto le tocaba dictar clases de pociones, se coloco una túnica plateada sobre su ropa, el ser profesor le daba la libertad de no lucirle uniforme estudiantil.  

Salió de su habitación, ya un poco más calmado y viendo su horario, una sonrisa pronunciada se acentuó en sus labios, una sonrisa de venganza. 

_"Clases de pociones, con los de sexto año, Gryffindor y Slytherin"     _

Llego antes que los alumnos a la clase de pociones, donde comenzó a preparar una clase extremadamente difícil, cuando llegaron los alumnos de Slytherin, él les indico que se sentaran y espero a los Gryffindor, la mayoría de ellos llegaron tarde, así que les bajo puntos, pero para su disgusto la Weasley había llegado de las primeras y se había situado con una amiga al fondo, sin dirigir su mirada a él. 

Estuvo toda la clase, copiando y explicando complicadísimos apuntes y entonces se le ocurrió una magnifica idea, su mirada brilló por momentos, susurro un hechizo rápidamente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta a un caldero especifico cuando ellos trabajaban individualmente, naturalmente el caldero que había elegido era el de su próximo trofeo, Virginia Weasley. 

A los pocos momentos, el caldero de Virginia emitió un ruido ensordecedor y su contenido cayo desparramándose sobre algunos de los Gryffindors, que gritaron de dolor. 

_"Vayan a la enfermería y usted Weasley venga a mi despacho a las ocho para decirle su castigo"_

Los Gryffindor heridos por la poción se retiraron de la clase camino a la enfermería, Draco dio por concluida las clases y vio la mirada confundida de Virginia, que se disponía a salir. 

"No lo olvides Weasley a las 8:00 en mi despacho" 

Ella suspiró con resignación 

_"Ah... y se me olvidaba, 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por no atender a mis explicaciones"_

Después de que todos se retiraron, se felicito mil veces por su gran idea y matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, tener un momento a solas con la pobretona y haber herido a esos estúpidos Gryffindor. Después de un tiempo dando clases a las diferentes casas y cursos, toco nuevamente con su propio curso, realmente sé divertiría hoy. 

Él cabeza rajada de Potter, el pobretón Weasley y la Sangre Sucia de Granger. Observo que llegaron tarde y no desaprovecho la oportunidad de quitarles puntos. Les dio una clase de lo mas complicada, los lleno de tareas y les dijo que el próximo dia tenían un examen sobre los venenos mortales. 

_"Eres un..." _

_"Mas respeto al profesor, Potter" _

_"Te voy a..."_

_"¡Ron!"_

_"Que enternecedor el Pobretón y la Sangre Sucia"_

Se dijeron cuando ya casi todos habían salido después de la campana, aquello pudo haber acabado muy mal, si no hubiera sido porque llegó Albus Dumbledore buscando una pócima para la enfermería, que necesitaban para neutralizar un veneno que había ingerido una alumna de 4to curso. 

_"Aquí tiene profesor Dumbledore" _

Después de tener que preparar rápidamente una pócima, porque en las reservas se había acabado, le entrego la pócima a Albus Dumbledore, que le dio las gracias y se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia la enfermería. El muchacho de ojos grises, pensó en que lo mejor era comer, antes de que tuviera que vérselas con la pobretona, por lo cual subió al Gran Comedor, hecho un rápido vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor y no vio en ningún momento a la Weasley.  

_"Mas le vale que vaya a cumplir su castigo"_

Pensó, el ahora profesor de pociones, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa de profesores, se dispuso a llevarse a la boca algunos trozos de aquella comida, no estaba mal, pero nada como en su mansión, donde gozaba de la mejor comida que alguien pueda desear, los millonarios saben vivir la vida. 

Termino de comer y al llegar al pasillo donde estaba situado su despacho, había una silueta, escondida entre las sombras, el muchacho se acerco,  ella le devolvió la mirada, fijándola fríamente en sus ojos, era ahora  inconfundible no saber quien era ella, su cabello rojizo atado en una hermosa cola, dos mechones rebeldes cruzando sus ojos avellana, sus labios delineados y rozados, el muchacho sonrió frívolamente. 

_"Buenas noches Weasley"    _

Diciéndolo, con una voz susurrante y gélida, intentando intimidarla. Esa determinación y frivolidad nunca la había contemplado en una mujer... bueno, quizás su madre...  Ella le devolvió la misma sonrisa gélida y susurro resbalosamente. 

_"Buenas noches, profesor Malfoy, creia que era a las 8 lo del castigo y no a las 8 y media, como marca mi reloj en estos instantes"_

Draco miró su reloj, la aguja pequeña marcaba las 8 pero la mas larga se hallaba en el numero 6 en la parte inferior de su reloj de bolsillo. 

_"Será mejor que entremos"        _

Le contesto Draco a la muchacha de cabellos rojizos tal cual fuego, mientras abría la puerta con un hechizo como contraseña. El dejo la puerta abierta para que pasara. 

_"Cierra la puerta, cuando entres"_

         La muchacha encontro un tanto extrañas, estas instrucciones y lo miro un tanto confundida pero sin perder su frialdad y determinación. Draco se sonrió ante esta mirada de la pobretona. 

_         "Te lo digo porque no quiero que los ingredientes que hay aquí, se mezclen con el gélido viento que hay a las afueras de esta clase, además en ningún momento dije que con llave"  _

_         "No se imagine cosas Profesor Malfoy" _

_         "No me imagino, lo vi en tus ojos" _

         El muchacho de cabellos dorados, rió frívolamente, ante la mirada de Virginia Weasley, que se quedo por unos momentos con los músculos tensados y los puños apretados, pero prefirió pensárselo mejor y se decidió por cerrar con suavidad la puerta, girando el pomo y cerrándola para luego soltarlo otra vez.    

_         "En fin profesor, ¿cual será mi castigo?"_

_         "Depende de a que castigo que te corresponde de todas las cosas que hiciste" _

_         "No lo comprendo..." _

El muchacho estaba sentado sobre su pupitre, de brazos cruzados, pero las sombras de aquella estancia caían sobre su rostro, impidiendo observar su rostro, salvo unos frívolos y anhelantes ojos que centelleaban como dos gemas de plata.  

Se lanzo de golpe hacia el suelo, bajando de la silla y de dos zancadas, arrincono contra la pared a Virginia Weasley, que al no esperarse tal acción se había quedado callada, mirándolo con sorpresa y confusión, mientras la sonrisa que él le dirigía, era gélida y anhelante, coloco su mano izquierda en un costado de la cadera de Virginia. 

_"Malfoy..." _

"Weasley, te advertí que te arrepentirías de lo de hace 24 horas" 

         _"Suéltame"_

_         "No te voy a soltar, hasta conseguir lo que quiero, Virginia..." _

La eludida se quedó de piedra, al recibir esta contestación de uno de los integrantes de la familia que peor se llevaba con la suya, según comprobó Malfoy mirándola intensamente a los ojos, mientras le tomaba el mentón con su otra mano. 

         _"Tu, no tienes derecho a llamarme por mi verdadero nombre... y..  ¿cómo demonios sabes que me llamo Virginia?" _

_         "Veamos "Ginny" es un nombre que no va con tu nueva actitud y se tu verdadero nombre, debido a la planilla de calificaciones. Como el profesor que soy"_

         El profesor de pociones, comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella, mientras ella no podía escaparse debido a que estaba atrapada entre la pared de aquella estancia oscura. 

         _"No lo hagas Malfoy, yo no soy como esas estúpidas que te idolatran por todas partes" _

Le dijo Virginia con determinación, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Draco Malfoy  no se esperaba aquello de parte de la que había creído siempre débil y fácil de manipular. La tomo fuertemente por las muñecas para que no se siguiera debatiendo, inclino su rostro a la altura del cuello de ella, suspiro sobre aquella suave piel y coloco sus labios a la altura del oído de Virginia

         _"Me encantan los retos, aunque sean dados por una pobretona Weasley"   _

_         "Puede que mi familia no tenga muchos recursos económicos, pero al menos mi familia no es parte del circulo cercano a ¡Quien-Tu-Sabes!" _

Draco la soltó de golpe, dándole la espalda, mientras ella se frotaba las muñecas que él había apretado. 

_         "No hables de lo que no entiendes" _

_         "Puede que no entienda mucho, pero no soy una estúpida para no comprender que cuando termines tu ultimo curso en Hogwarts este año, te iniciaran como un maldito Mortifago"_

         Le dijo tan fríamente e hiriente,  que Draco se giro de golpe, lanzándola contra la pared con no mucha fuerza, pero lo suficiente como para golpearla. 

         _"Si así fuera no te lo diría, pero créeme hay personas que no podemos elegir el destino que nos imponen"          _

         El muchacho la soltó, le dio las espaldas abrió la puerta con furia y le grito. 

         "No habrá un maldito castigo, puedes irte cuando quieras" 

         Acto y seguido cerro la puerta de un portazo, que resonó en las poco habitadas mazmorras, Virginia solo se quedó inmersa en la oscuridad pensando en la mirada del, cuando dijo sus ultimas palabras... la oscuridad la envolvió cuando se cerro la puerta y recapacito sobre sus hirientes palabras...  tendría que disculparse, si no, no podría estar en paz con ella misma, nunca en toda su vida.

-------------------------------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

**N/A: **En fin, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta alocada y misteriosa historia, perdonen por haber tardado dos dias en publicarla, la hiba publicar ayer pero no tuve tiempo, porque tenia que estudiar, aun asi espero que les guste, la hice mas larga, debido a que así la pidieron, espero que les agrade y bueno, en este capitulo quise mostrarles el punto de vista y las reacciones de Draco.

En fin... si quieres que continue con este proyecto, escríbanme review diciéndome su opinión, aquí tienen las respuestas de los reviews del 1 capitulo de **Maintenant, je te dis **

         **JeRu:  **Me alegra muchísimo que te agradara el 1er capitulo JeRu y ya comienzas a comprender un poco la personalidad de Virginia, espero que te agrade este capi y ya dije que cero adulaciones ^O^

**         Ginny Carter: **No lo pude haber explicado mejor, espero sigas disfrutando de esa personalidad tan frustrante de Virginia y disfruta este capitulo.

         **TomoyoDaidouji:**;_; ¿Te disfrazases de Porrista, con lo humillante que es solo por mí? ;_; eres lo máximo T_T *se sonroja y la abraza* Ehem... yo también te quiero amiga *recuperando la compostura* Rules labios carnosos de Draco, hahaha, a todo el mundo le gusto la descripción, yo no pude dormir imaginándomelo xD.

         **Kami-chan:  **¡Kami!, me alegra de que te gustara tanto el capitulo number one y me encanto tu filosofía, ósea el mundo es un manicomio de personas que están encerradas en su mente, me encanto la teoría. Y me vas a terminar sacando los colores *-*, escribo maravilloso? Naah... no es malo soñar xD. Tienes razón, por eso añadí por ahora, para mi nunca habrá suficiente Draco, por eso cree este capitulo donde sale draco al 100 %... y respecto al casi-beso *-* *marianna sale corriendo porque casi todo el mundo le lanza cosas* ehem... es que así empieza la trama de esta historia! *explicándose... bueee... tu que eres tan observadora me entendiste, con lo de 'ni el ni nadie se aprovecharía nunca mas de una situación en la que ella estuviera involucrada' solo te adelanto, que eso ya saldra mas adelante, gracias por tu hiper-review.

**klaudia-de-Malfoy: **Sí!, Draco y Ginny Rules! por cierto, no me deprimas de esa manera, quizás si pueda conseguirse, es que hubo un indicio en el segundo libro en la librería, osea si puede ser y siempre fieles! Disfruta este capitulo. 

         **Gin Malfoy:**Me encanta que te encantara mi alocada historia, aquí tienes el segundo capitulo y Ginny a la defensiva xD y bueno... sobre lo del beso.... asi comienza esta historia...

         **CurlsofGold: **Aquí tienes el continue, espero que este también te mole

         **Rinoa: **Rinoa! *corre y se coloca detrás de ella* me persiguen por haber frustrado el beso T-T, bueee... me alegra de que este conmigo y te gustara que no lo colocara, porque quería ser un poco malvadita... pero solo un poquito T-T... *-* si!! Sex Symbol number One de todo Hogwarts, sentado en la mesa de los profesores como todo un Rey, que sexxxxxyyyy..... ehem... espero que este capi te guste. Y me alegra de que te guste mi forma de escribir, hago lo posible.

         **Virginia W. de Malfoy: **No problem, me alegra que te pareciera fantástico, espero que disfrutes este capitulo, tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo.

         **Catty-Shenka: **Si, le quise dejar la personalidad Fría y Sexy al draco que Rowling siempre nos mostró, pero quise cambiarle ese carácter a Virginia, me molesta que siempre se deje pisotear, no señor, esta vez, ella se va hacer respetar.

Aquí tienes un capitulo mas largo espero que lo disfrutes, con draco al 100 %. Aquí me tienes fan del D/G number 1 4ever.

El favoritismo xD si eso salvo a Draco mas de una ocasión. 

         **Elizabeth Potter: ** Ese es mi propósito, espero que disfrutes este capitulo.

         **Polgara: ***Thuring se esconde bajo la silla* Buaaaaa... intentare no frustrar mas besos... pero es que asi empieza la historia... y buee... espeor que este capi te guste... 

         **Rakshah: **Me alegra que te gusten los fics así y siempre opine eso, con todos esos hermanos hombres y mayores que ella y dejándose pisotear?, así que decidí hacer un cambio a la línea del futuro xD, bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo.

         **Abin: **no hay de que... perdón por haberte dejado toda picada T-T... espero que te guste este capi.

**Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo, ya saben que eso me hace radiante de felicidad, es hermoso que valoren así tu trabajo (Unas cuantas horas frente a la computadora, recibiendo miradas acecinas de los padres por no querer hacer aun las guías de estudios @_@) Espero realmente que este capitulo les encantará, cualquier queja contructiva, tomatazos, felicitaciones, halagos (Sin adulaciones por favor x_X)... sera bien recibido con un Review. **

**No cuesta nada... pero tu opinión vale mucho, mas de lo que crees. (soné a anuncio publicitario xD)**

**_"_**_Cualquier sacrificio para satisfacer al lector, ya que gracias a** ellos**, la vida de nosotros tiene sentido"_

_"Estoy sumida en las sombras, creadas por las tristezas y los odios de este mundo corrompido"_

_"Que la sombra y la oscuridad no se ciernan sobre tu vida"_


	4. Olvidemos por momentos

~ Maintenant, je te dis ~

[_Ahora, te lo digo]_

3 

"Olvidemos por momentos" 

Virginia solo se quedó inmersa en la oscuridad pensando en la mirada del, cuando dijo sus ultimas palabras... la oscuridad la envolvió cuando se cerro la puerta y recapacito sobre sus hirientes palabras...  tendría que disculparse, si no, no podría estar en paz con ella misma, nunca en toda su vida.

_" creo que en esta ocasión hable de mas... aunque sea un maldito bastardo, creo que realmente debo aunque sea pedirle perdón" _

Pensaba Virginia, mientras se apartaba de aquella pared fría, donde estuvo acorralada por su atractivo y frívolo profesor de pociones, entre la pared y el cuerpo del, un estremecimiento la recorrió al recordar aquella escena, se dispuso a divagar en su mente lo que había ocurrido hace pocas horas.  

. 

         ~ **Flash Back ~ **

         "No le voy a dar la satisfacción de llegar tarde, para que me baje puntos" 

Asi que Virginia, se dirigió a las cocinas, como a las 7:30, pidió algo para comer, a los elfos domésticos que la recibieron como la mismísima reina, con extrañas reverencias y lenguaje muy servicial.  Después de llevar a sus labios un poco de comida y triturarla con la boca cerrada haciendo uso de sus dientes, para luego tragarla, Virginia Weasley comprobó su reloj. 

_"¡Demonios"... son las ocho con dos minutos, ¡llegare tarde!"._

Asi que rápidamente dejando su plato con las sobras en la mesa y agradeciéndoles a los Elfos, que ya querían cumplir otros mandamientos y favores, se encamino veloz por las escaleras, cada vez descendiendo mas, dirigiéndose a las Mazmorras, cuando llego comprobó que eran las 8:25, ya se imaginaba la reprimenda, los puntos menos y todo lo que podría ocurrir, pero no vio a Draco Malfoy, su profesor de pociones.

Primero se le ocurrió, al no verlo, que se habría cansado de esperarla y ya habría reportado su retraso tan irrespetable e imperdonable a la jefa de su casa, la profesora Mcgonagall. Mientras divagaba en las posibilidades del peor castigo que podría recibir por ello, escucho unos pasos en el pasillo, observo su reloj y se fijo en que eran las 8:30.

 Se giro y allí estaba, su profesor de pociones con una hermosa túnica que ondeaba con el viento, al el caminar, su cabello rubio y platino, sus ojos grises frívolos y misteriosos, su considerable altura, su cuerpo... si, sin duda allí estaba Draco Malfoy... Observo como sus carnosos labios dibujaban una frívola sonrisa y luego se abrían produciendo un sonido que llego a sus oídos en pocos segundos. 

_"Buenas noches Weasley"    _

La chica pelirroja de nombre Virginia, proyecto en su mirada una frialdad casi como un espejo reflejada en los ojos de su profesor. Susurrando resbalosamente.

_"Buenas noches, profesor Malfoy, creia que era a las 8 lo del castigo y no a las 8 y media, como marca mi reloj en estos instantes"_

Observo como su profesor, sacaba un hermoso reloj de bolsillo, cubierto de oro con gemas incrustadas, de una cara y famosa marca, lo observo y su rostro cambio al observar, como Virginia tenia razón, efectivamente eran las ocho y media.

_"Será mejor que entremos"        _

Recibió por contestación del joven rubio, que abrió la puerta con un hechizo, que utilizaba a modo de contraseña y la dejo abierta para que ella pasara. 

_"Cierra la puerta, cuando entres"_

      Virginia se quedó un tanto pensativa con esta instrucción, extrañada, realmente no le gustaría estar a solas, con la puerta cerrada en la clase de pociones, donde normalmente casi no penetraba luz. Lo miro con una mezcla de confusión pero sin perder la frialdad que ahora demostraba cada vez que miraba al joven Malfoy. 

         _"Te lo digo porque no quiero que los ingredientes que hay aquí, se mezclen con el gélido viento que hay a las afueras de esta clase, además en ningún momento dije que con llave"  _

Virginia reaccionó rápidamente ante dichas palabras de su profesor, que la miraba burlón y a la vez gélidamente, velozmente le respondió.

_         "No se imagine cosas Profesor Malfoy" _

_         "No me imagino, lo vi en tus ojos" _

Escuchó una risa ligera y frívola que erizó todos los pelos de su nuca, por su parte, Virginia lo miraba con molestia, había apretado fuertemente sus puños y tenia los músculos de su cuerpo tensados, como lo odiaba. Pero recapacito y se dijo que no le hiba a dar la satisfacción a Malfoy de haber caído en su comentario, así que le dio las espaldas, se dirigió a la puerta, giro el pomo de la puerta, la cerro y luego soltó el pomo. 

         Decidió entrar ya en tema, debido a que lo le gustaba la forma en que Draco Malfoy, su profesor de pociones, la miraba mientras ella se encaminaba a la puerta. Una mirada frívola y misteriosa que deseaba en ocasiones apartar de sí, pero luego la quería volver a sentir, era adictiva.

         _"En fin profesor, ¿cual será mi castigo?"_

         Sintió una mirada amarga y profunda sobre ella y una voz suave y peligrosa susurrando en aquel silencio, realmente no le gustaba esa situación.

_         "Depende de a que castigo que te corresponde de todas las cosas que hiciste" _

La frase fue confusa, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente y supuso que se refería a todas las negaciones y respuestas que le había otorgado a su profesor.

_         "No lo comprendo..." _

      Observo como Draco Malfoy, se encontraba sentado en el pupitre del profesor de brazos cruzados, por lo poco que podía observar debido a las sombras en aquella zona, tenia el rostro levemente inclinado y la miraba directamente a los ojos, lo único que observaba del, eran unos ojos frívolos y anhelantes que centelleaban como dos gemas de plata. 

      Un golpe sordo la despertó de sus pensamientos, dirigió su vista hacia su profesor y vio como se había bajado del pupitre y de dos zancadas la había arrinconado en la pared. De la impresión, Virginia se quedó totalmente callada, quería una explicación pero por algún motivo que no sabia, las palabras sólo surgían en su mente, porque su boca no era capaz de abrirse e articular. 

      De pronto se dio cuenta de su reacción y se regaño a si misma por estar pensando eso de su profesor de pociones, pero sentir una de las manos del en una de sus caderas, su cercanía, su fragancia tan descriptiva tan cerca de ella, sus cabellos dorados como caían sobre aquella mirada fría y anhelante que el le dirigía a cada momento, la implacabilidad y el orgullo que manaba de cada poro de su blanca piel. Era una sensación totalmente... 

_"Malfoy..." _

"Weasley, te advertí que te arrepentirías de lo de hace 24 horas" 

         Intentando fijarse mas en sus principios que en los labios tan próximos de Malfoy, formulo una petición que a duras penas surgió de sus rozados labios.

         _"Suéltame"_

_         "No te voy a soltar, hasta conseguir lo que quiero, Virginia..." _

      Si antes había estado sin saber que hacer o pensar, esto fue el colmo, escuchar su nombre de Draco Malfoy, uno de los integrantes de la familia que peor se llevaba con la suya, era degradante. Sintió la típica mirada de él, pero como si Draco quisiera llegar a su alma con su mirada, era intensamente profunda y sintiendo la otra mano de Draco en su mentón, sosteniéndolo firmemente.

_"Tu, no tienes derecho a llamarme por mi verdadero nombre... y..  ¿Cómo demonios sabes que me llamo Virginia?" _

_         "Veamos "Ginny" es un nombre que no va con tu nueva actitud y sé tu verdadero nombre, debido a la planilla de calificaciones. Como el profesor que soy"_

Mientras sentía cada vez mas la proximidad de aquello labios,  con los que hace poco había fantaseado en secreto, pero dominándose por sus principios, descubría que no tenia posibilidad de escapar, la fría pared a sus espaldas y el cuerpo de su profesor acorralándola cada vez mas.

         Por un lado, en sus mayores pensamientos con los que no compartiría con nadie, quería sentir el tacto de aquellos labios, pero por otro no quería ser otra mas en la lista de besadas de Draco Malfoy, no, ella no quería ser del montón. 

         _"No lo hagas Malfoy, yo no soy como esas estúpidas que te idolatran por todas partes" _

Le dijo Virginia con determinación, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, observo por unos segundo como el rostro de Malfoy se crispaba de una desbordante furia y de pronto, emitió un ligero quejido, al sentir como el había tomado sus dos manos y las había apretado por las muñecas. 

Con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor observo como el rostro de Malfoy cambiaba de dirección y se dirigía a su cuello, cerro los ojos al sentir el aliento sobre su sensible piel, luego volvió a observar un cambio de trayectoria del rostro del muchacho, sus labios casi chocaron contra su oído, se guardo un suspiro cuando sintiendo la respiración contra esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo.

_"Me encantan los retos, aunque sean dados por una pobretona Weasley"   _

         El entorpecimiento de Virginia, cambio de golpe y le dijo con furia, algo que no supo como afecto al perfecto y orgulloso Draco Malfoy. 

_         "Puede que mi familia no tenga muchos recursos económicos, pero al menos mi familia no es parte del circulo cercano a ¡Quien-Tu-Sabes!" _

         Sintió el gran alivio, cuando él dejó, de prensar sus muñecas con las manos robustas, que los entrenamientos habían conseguido en él. Contemplo como él le daba la espalda.

_         "No hables de lo que no entiendes" _

_         "Puede que no entienda mucho, pero no soy una estúpida para no comprender que cuando termines tu ultimo curso en Hogwarts este año, te iniciaran como un maldito Mortifago"_

         Le dijo fríamente e hiriente, no se espero la acción que Draco tomo con dichas palabras, cuando parecía que nada le perturbaba. El se giró de golpe, tan rápido, que ella no lo pudo evitar y sintió el golpe contra el muro que ocasiono que él la empujara contra la pared.

         _"Si así fuera no te lo diría, pero créeme hay personas que no podemos elegir el destino que nos imponen"          _

        Ella sintió cuando el la soltó, escucho un golpe seco, supuso que era el golpear de la puerta, un grito llegó a sus oídos y tardo segundos en asimilarlo, el impacto le había entorpecido.

_         "No habrá un maldito castigo, puedes irte cuando quieras"_

Volvió a escuchar otro golpe mas fuerte y acto y seguido solo pudo escuchar sus sollozos, no solo por el impacto que había sentido al él lanzarla contra la pared, si no porque pensaba que esa actitud fría e indiferente no servia con ella... y quizás con nadie. Sintió odio,  lastima y otros pensamientos mas hacia su profesor de Pociones. Estaba realmente confundida.  

         ~ **Fin Flash Back ~**

         Se limpio las lagrimas con furia, con su antebrazo, tenia que ser fuerte... pero maldición que difícil era serlo, se dispuso a salir de allí, ese lugar solo le traía recuerdos de lo pasado, tenia que concentrarse, salió de la clase, cerro la puerta y se encamino subiendo las escaleras de las mazmorras, hasta llegar a puertas del retrato de la dama gorda.  Susurro la contraseña sin muchos ánimos y se adentro en la sala común de Gryffindor.

         A no mucho caminar, sintió una mirada clavada en ella, pero no podía ser más diferente a la de hace unas horas que le dedicaba su profesor de pociones, no, esta era totalmente diferente, se giro y hay estaban unos ojos verdes esmeraldas y una sonrisa suave, que El Chico Que Vivió, le dedicaba. 

            _"Buenas noches Ginny, ¿dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando" _

         Por extraño que a ella le pareciera, cuando Harry Potter, la nombro Ginny, lo primero que pensó fue en las palabras de Draco Malfoy, en que dicho mote no le favorecía con su nueva personalidad, lo segundo le hizo sonreír, hace unos años el seguramente no le habría ni dado los buenos días y si lo hubiera hecho ella se hubiera quedado totalmente callada y sonrojada, pero ya no era la misma de antes.

         _"Bueno, estaba cumpliendo un castigo" _

Le dijo lo más natural que pudo, pero en el fondo pensaba, que nunca había habido un castigo por lo de la clase... fue mas una cuestión de cómo ella hirió su orgullo el otro dia.

         _"Ya veo..." _

_         "Y dime Harry, ¿por qué me buscabas?"_

Observo como Harry, adoptaba una extraña pose y un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas, ella solo se sonrió, adoraba verlo sufrir de ese modo, ya no era ella la que sufría por que él la ignoraba, si no ahora ella era la que disfrutaba y el la intentaba conseguir, mientras ella solo lo dejaba hacer. 

         _"Es que yo... veras Ginn..." _

_         "¿Sí? _

_         "Bueno, te quería preguntar si querías dar un paseo con migo, hoy que la luna estará especialmente hermosa... ya sabes luna llena" _

_         "Es una linda idea y claro no podría rechazar una invitación de ese estilo..._

Se detuvo un momento, contemplando el triunfador y sonriente rostro, de Harry Potter, el chico que vivió y ahora se rebajaba en tartamudear con ella, claro ahora su amada Cho Chang, tenia otra vida, hace un año había salido de Hogwarts y solo recordaba a Harry como un  lejano amigo que alguna vez le pidió que fuera con el al baile de Navidad. Continuo hablando. 

         _"...Dar un paseo amistoso" _

         Recalco dicha palabra, observando el rostro que a Harry se le había formado, se rió para sí misma y suspiro, como le agradaba verlo así. 

_         "...Bueno, entonces vamos" _

         Ella asintió y bajo con él, hasta llegar al cuadro, dijeron la contraseña, bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a los terrenos, Virginia pensó para sí misma que Harry tenia razón la luna estaba especialmente hermosa aquella noche estrellada. Harry caminaba a su lado, intentando apegarse mas a ella, pero ella guardaba la distancia, la Luna estaba anaranjada casi rojiza y una nubes grises la rodeaban pero sin taparla. 

         No se dio cuenta, mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que habían llegado a la orilla del lago, que era solo alumbrado, por la hermosa luna, que brillaba sobre ellos y más haya de las copas de los árboles.

         _"Ginny... "     _

De pronto, sintió unos tibios y suaves labios que se unieron a los de ella, todo fue tan repentinamente que tardo en reaccionar, solo había sido un contacto entre labios, el beso no se había profundizado debido a que no había perdido la suficiente inteligencia para dejarlo. Se aparto del, cuando escucho unos pasos alejándose detrás de ella. Giro su vista rápidamente y solo pudo apreciar una figura con una túnica plateada y un cabello rubio.  

         Sin ponérsele a recriminar a Harry que le había robado un beso, Virginia por un extraño impulso dejo solitario al Niño Que Vivió y siguió los pasos rápidos y secos del Slytherin.

         _"Espera Malfoy"  _

         Se sorprendió diciéndose a si misma y observando la reacción de Draco Malfoy, que hiba por delante de ella que se detuvo, quedando de espaldas a ella sin moverse. 

_         "¿Qué quieres Weasley?" _

Escuchó aquella voz susurrante y frívola pero tenia un tono extraño, acaso era ¿furia?... no, no imposible y se sorprendió preguntándose, porque lo había seguido.

_         "Es que veras..." _

_         "¡Habla!... si piensas que estaré diciendo por todo el colegio de que te estabas besuqueando con Potter, estas muy equivocada Weasley"_

         Estas palabras hirieron muy en el fondo a Virginia, el tono que había usado, como si fuera una cualquiera que se besaba con el que se le atravesara por delante, realmente la molestaron. 

         "_Para tu información Malfoy, no te hiba a preguntar nada en referente a lo que vistes o no vistes, aunque te pudiste haber fijado que fue él, el que me beso y no yo a el."_

_         "Creia que la pequeña Virginia Weasley, o como sus amigos la llaman, Ginny, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Potter" _

Escucho el tono burlón y sarcástico que el empleaba en aquella frase, apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior con furia.

         _"Mira Malfoy... no te permito que me hables en esa forma..." _

_            "Y ¿qué harás?, ¿lanzarme encima a Potter, tu noviecito?_

_            "Por ultima vez, Harry no es mi novio"_

         Virginia por momentos, no caía en la cuenta de esa actitud, de parte de Draco Malfoy, pero luego comenzó a notar el comportamiento tan extraño... ¿acaso él?... no, no imposible. Pero el de pronto cambió su tono.  

_            "Entonces, ¿para que me seguiste?"_

         Virginia salió de su ensimismamiento y lo observo, no debería decirle nada por ser un bastardo estúpido, que solo la hacia sentirse mal y miserable, aunque había casos que pensaba en que así era. 

         _"Realmente no creo que te importe, después de todo soy una Weasley y tú eres el millonario Malfoy, pero venia a pedirte disculpas" _

El eludido se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y se volteo, hay estaba su cabello rubio y platino cayendo sobre su mirada grisacea y frívola, su tez pálida, sus labios carnosos...  

         "Olvida por momentos que tú eres una Weasley y yo un Malfoy" 

Mientras asimilaba dichas palabras y las separaba de la realidad o un sueño, sintió como una mano rodeo suavemente su cintura y unos labios rozaron los suyos, unos labios fríos y carnosos, que la dejaron sin aliento, por unos instantes, luego sin saber que demonios había pasado en las mentes de ellos mismos, se fundieron en un pasional beso, que ninguno de ellos antes esperaba dar o recibir, ellos se odiaban... ¿qué demonios hacían besándose? Aun así sus cuerpos no reaccionaban. pero un tosido los separo. 

_         "Vaya Ginny, esto si es increíble...  no lo hubiera esperado de ti, besándote con Malfoy" _

_         "Cállate Potter"_

         Virginia solo supo alejarse de aquellos dos muchachos de 17 años que la habían besado en un mismo dia, estaba confundida...  realmente lo estaba, escucho una discusión a sus espaldas pero no vio mas nada... observo la luna por ultima vez y vio que estaba casi rodeada de nubes grises, ese color le llamaba la atención.

-------------------------------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Aiya!, aquí esta el segundo capituló de esta alocada y misteriosa historia, perdonen por haber tardado tantos días en publicarla, la hiba publicar ayer pero la termine muy tarde, estuve enferma el dia de ayer y hoy un poco de una estúpida gripe  _ y bueno, algunos problemas con el amor y la amistad que nunca faltan,  aun así me pareció injusto dejarlos con ese suspenso tan grande. Espero que les guste, la hice mas larga, debido a que así la pidieron, espero que les agrade y bueno hay tienen el beso que me rogaron xD. 

En fin... si quieres que continue con este proyecto, escríbanme review diciéndome su opinión, aquí tienen las respuestas de los reviews del 2 capitulo de **Maintenant, je te dis **

         **Rakshah: **Ja! Cierto, saltaban chispas de tensión y de diferentes intentos de personalidades y es cierto, ambos tienen que vivir con la carga del odio antiguo de sus familias, odiar a una persona sin conocerla, espero que disfrutaras el capitulo.

**Virginia W. de Malfoy: **Aquí tienes el beso, espero que te guste.

         **Abin: **Aquí lo tienes mas largo, espero que te agrade. 

**         JeRu: **Veamos... respuesta por respuesta, el titulo esta en Francés, significa "Ahora, te lo digo", ¿Estas hablando de Virginia? ¿rebajarse como Pansy? Nunca, aquí conoces su actitud. 

**         klaudia-de-Malfoy: **Me alegra de que te gustara el capitulo y tienes razón hay animes en los que muestran parejas claramente y luego las colocan con el menos sospechado...  pero si Rowling no hace realidad ese sueño, nosotros escribiremos y esa pareja bailara en nuestras fantasías.

**         Lady Padme: **Me alegra que te este gustando tanto! ^-^  tensión... tienes razón xD.... OH... Draco *-* yo también quisiera tener un profesor así, le sacaría 20 la materia xD. Aquí tienes él capitulo espero que lo disfrutes. 

**         TomoyoDaidouji: **Si!, Cada vez va madurando mas y creciendo (en todos los sentidos xD) *-* Sex Symbol. Drama Rules!, Si!! con un Prof como Draco...¿quien se perdería una sola clase? Y lo mejor seria estar en el primer puesto xD. **_G+D RULESSSSSSSSSSSSS. _**Grax por tus sugerencias. 

**         Polgara: **¿Cómo que Cabron? ¬¬XXXX no te permito que le digas así a mi niño precioso y hermoso, aquí tienes tu sorpresa  ^-~ luego me cuentas cuantas horas esperaste y I´m Angel. 

         **Maruquita: **Me alegra que te gustara el ff y te digo lo mismo que a klaudia con respecto a la imposibilidad de esta pareja. 

         **Yochy: **Aquí tienes el capi, espero que algunas de sus dudas se resuelvan y otras se planteen en la cabecita, disfrútalo.

         **Kami-chan: **ADORO-AMO-IDOLATRO-ME ENCANTAN los reviews largos y sin sentido común (eso debe ser porque es mi caso) en fin, en resumidas cuentas veo que te agrado el capitulo anterior, me alegra mucho que así fuera y bueno, te comprendo, a veces yo también desearía agarrar a batazos mi computer. Y por cierto no me merezco realmente que coloques esas hermosas siglas en una demencia de historia como esta. 

         **Gin Malfoy**: Me alegra que te gustara, por cierto hice todo lo posible por luchar contra las faltas de ortografía, espero no tener ninguna mas -, disfruta este capitulo. 

**         Daniela: **xD me alegra que te gustara... ¿Muy cortado? Ya me conoces primas, así soy yo... por cierto aquí esta el beso. 

         **Rinoa: **Chica!, no te preocupes me alegra que te preocuparas en leer un capitulo con todo lo que tienes que estudiar, me halagas mil, si tienes razón, Draco estaba al principio de lo mas molesto y todavía sigue molesto pero por otras actitudes como comprobaras, por cierto sigue tu fic ¬¬U. 

         **Vilandra: **Vaya me emociona que un fan de H/G le agrade un fic de D/G ósea eso me halaga demasiado, por cierto el beso Harry / Ginn te lo dedico.

         **Naleeh: **Hay chica, ¿siempre me sacaras los colores? Me alegra que te fascinara, aquí tienes el capitulo. 

         **Catty_Shenka: **una minina vampireza? Eres una gangrel!, mucho gusto yo soy una tremere (no me hagas caso eso es un juego de rol, llamado Vampire The Masquerade), me alegra que te encantara y es súper tu review y un gusto conocer a tu publico, por cierto tienes unas ideas sobre esta pareja casi idénticas (si no iguales) a la mías. Espero que te agrade este capitulo. 

         

**Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo, ya saben que eso me hace radiante de felicidad, es hermoso que valoren así tu trabajo (Unas cuantas horas frente a la computadora, recibiendo miradas acecinas de los padres por no querer hacer aun las guías de estudios @_@) Espero realmente que este capitulo les encantará, cualquier queja contructiva, tomatazos, felicitaciones, halagos (Sin adulaciones por favor x_X)... sera bien recibido con un Review. **

**No cuesta nada... pero tu opinión vale mucho, mas de lo que crees. (soné a anuncio publicitario xD)**

**_"_**_Cualquier sacrificio para satisfacer al lector, ya que gracias a** ellos**, la vida de nosotros tiene sentido"_

_"Estoy sumida en las sombras, creadas por las tristezas y los odios de este mundo corrompido"_

_"Que la sombra y la oscuridad no se ciernan sobre tu vida"_


	5. Confundidos

~ Maintenant, je te dis ~

[_Ahora, te lo digo]_

4 

"Confundidos" 

      Hace no mucho Virginia Weasley se había retirado, después de haber recibido las acusaciones y el reto del Gryffindor de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes esmeraldas, con una ridícula cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo, al parecer del joven Malfoy.

Si la mente de aquel muchacho de cabello rubio platinado, no se rebosaba de la confusión, este se podría considerar realmente afortunado. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar tan solo unos segundos... minutos, inclusive pudieron haber pasado horas.  Quiso entender mejor lo que había pasado, observar bien las imágenes de lo sucedido, así que su mente retornó a esos recuerdos. 

~ **Flash Back ~**

El profesor de pociones estaba furioso como pocas veces lo había estado, después de haber salido como torbellino lanzando la puerta de un portazo y decirle a la Weasley que cerrara la puerta en lo que saliera. 

Subió como una bestia furiosa las escaleras de las mazmorras, hasta llegar al vestíbulo, donde poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, pero aun muy en el fondo hervía por dentro, decidió pasear por los terrenos para aplacar su furia, después de un momento ya no estaba molesto, le gustaba observar las profundidades del bosque, que al final solo se veía negro, debido a la gran acumulación de arbustos, árboles y ramas.

_"La soledad, la mejor compañera de un Malfoy" _

Susurro para sí mismo creyéndose solo, escuchó unos pasos sobre la hierba, que crujía con cada pisada, supuso que eran mas de una persona, puesto que unos pasos sonaban mas fuerte que los otros, observo un poco a lo lejos y vio al chico que él llamaba "Cabeza-Rajada" entre otros apodos nada agradables, junto a la pobretona pelirroja, que hace solo unas horas lo había enfurecido con las solas palabras de su futuro.            

La cercanía de estos cada vez era mas mientras él contemplaba, por pura curiosidad o quizás algo mas que el aun no lograba distinguir. Estaban a orillas del lago con la luz de la luna que parecía sangrienta, roja como el fuego, casualmente como el pelo de aquella alumna. De repente a los ojos grises y aparentemente llenos de indiferencia, los labios de aquellos dos Gryffindors se unieron ante la mirada del profesor de pociones.  

No sabia que hacia, hasta que se sorprendió así mismo, caminando a paso veloz, con pisadas rápidas y secas, alejándose del lago, nuevamente molesto, solo que esta vez no comprendía para sí mismo aquella reacción que le salió por impulso. 

Mientras se alejaba, escucho unos pasos cada vez mas cerca, no se paro a ver quien era, solo quería salir de allí, pero una voz un poco agitada y conocida, lo despertó un tanto de su furia. 

_"Espera Malfoy"  _

El eludido, se detuvo ante las palabras, pero sin girarse a mirar a la portadora de aquella voz, que ya sabia bien quien era, su voz sonó peligrosamente susurrante, además de inyectada en frialdad, pero un brillo de furia asomo en aquella palabras. 

_        "¿Qué quieres Weasley?" _

Espero la respuesta de la pelirroja, que bien no sabia porque lo había seguido, ¿acaso lo quería enfurecer mas de lo que estaba? Si es que era posible.

_         "Es que veras..." _

Sin dejarla terminar, su furia asomo completamente en las palabras que le dijo, mirándola sobre el hombro, el cabello rubio le caía sobre la mirada.

_         "¡Habla!... si piensas que estaré diciendo por todo el colegio de que te estabas besuqueando con Potter, estas muy equivocada Weasley"_

         Esto era el colmo, el creia realmente que ella solo había venido a suplicarle que no dijera nada a nadie sobre aquella bazuqueada tan asquerosamente romántica a orillas del lago. La mirada de Virginia estaba vez se torno molesta, los rasgos de su cara se tensaron y sus labios rozados le gritaron. 

"_Para tu información Malfoy, no te hiba a preguntar nada en referente a lo que vistes o no vistes, aunque te pudiste haber fijado que fue él, el que me beso y no yo a el."_

Rió para sus adentros, ¿qué sé creia ella que el no sabía, del amor que esta le profesaba hace mucho tiempo?, aún recordaba, sobretodo ahora con mas nitidez la escena de la biblioteca, la mirada de furia para con el, de parte de ella, solo por defender a Potter. 

         _"Creia que la pequeña Virginia Weasley, o como sus amigos la llaman, Ginny, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Potter"_

         Las mejillas de la Weasley se tiñeron de coraje y empezó a hablar como encontrando las palabras lo suficientemente hirientes. 

_         "Mira Malfoy... no te permito que me hables en esa forma..." _

El no la dejo continuar con su frase, vaya ironía, ¿un Weasley, amenazando a un Malfoy? 

            _"Y ¿qué harás?, ¿lanzarme encima a Potter, tu noviecito?_

No tenia dominio de las palabras que pronunciaban sus labios para luego expulsarlas por la brisa, para que llegaran a los oídos de la pelirroja.

         _"Por ultima vez, Harry no es mi novio"_

Se quedo en silencio por momentos, encontrando estúpida su reacción de hace unos minutos, no pudo evitar reírse para sí mismo en silencio, contemplo la mirada de exasperación de ella y también de una pequeña confusión que asomaba en una chispa de brillo en sus ojos marrones.

_         "Entonces, ¿para que me seguiste?"_

Cambiando un poco el tono de voz, como si la conversación, o mejor dicho discusión de antes no hubiera tenido lugar. La mirada de Virginia cambio a confusión, evidentemente no se esperaba ese cambio de tema. 

         _"Realmente no creo que te importe, después de todo soy una Weasley y tú eres el millonario Malfoy, pero venia a pedirte disculpas" _

         Ahora fue el eludido el que se quedo unos momentos sin contestar, no se esperaba dicha respuesta, ¿qué una Gryffindor le estaba pidiendo perdón a un Slytherin?, se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos, se sumergió por momentos en aquellos ojos avellana que lo miraban con confusión,  alguno mechones le caían sobre la mirada.

         Estando en aquel estado con aquella visualización que le parecía tan frágil y a la vez su mirada tan determinante, pensaba porque demonios tenia que importar que él fuera un Malfoy y aquella una Weasley, caminando unos pasos hacia ella, sus pensamientos fueron palabras. 

         _"Olvida por momentos que tú eres una Weasley y yo un Malfoy"_

Sin saber bien que demonios estaba haciendo, deposito su mano detrás de la cintura de aquella pelirroja, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, acomodo su rostro a la altura de ella, uniendo sus labios con los de ella, sus labios: suaves, cálidos y rozados, cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquella sensación que sacudía su cuerpo entero, presionó un poco para profundizar aquella caricia, ella lo hizo como dejándose llevar, para sorpresa del. 

         El muchacho indispuesto a desaprovechar aquella oportunidad, deslizó su lengua entre la comisura entreabierta de aquellos labios, rozo su lengua con la de ella, que también buscaba la suya. Sin darse cuenta sus lenguas ya estaban entrelazadas y las manos de la pelirroja rodearon el cuello del rubio, mientras este la seguía tomando de la cintura. 

Pero un tosido lo saco de su ensimismamiento, se separaron con un poco de torpeza, confundidos a mas no poder, se giraron y vieron a un muchacho con cara de molesto y traicionado, de cabellos negros y revueltos. 

_"Vaya Ginny, esto si es increíble...  no lo hubiera esperado de ti, besándote con Malfoy" _

_         "Cállate Potter"_

         Atino a decir el pelirrojo, confundido, molesto, extrañado... una mezcla de sentimientos que no lograba separar, de aquella maraña de enredos.

         Al dirigir su mirada a la pelirroja, comprobó que esta se alejaba, en un grado de confusión quizás más grande que él, de pronto dejo de mirar a la Weasley, al sentir que el "Cabeza-Rajada" no se había ido y lo miraba con un brillo de rivalidad en los ojos. 

         "Piérdete Potter" 

         Dijo molesto, el joven Malfoy, el eludido no hizo ningún movimiento de marcharse, acatar la orden de su profesor de pociones. 

         _"Es increíble las cosas que hacen las personas, para que les suban la nota los profesores" _

Dijo el "Niño-que-vivió" con un dejo de sarcasmo y quizás mezclado con sus propios pensamientos reales, luego añadió... intentando hacer rabiar mas al rubio. 

         El joven Malfoy, recapacito esa frase, pero eso no fue suficiente el chico añadió algo mas...

          "_Porque de lo contrario, ella nunca se hubiera besado con tigo, seamos realistas Malfoy, no puedes ser más antipático porque el mundo se acabaría."_

         Sintiendo como su maldito orgullo se tambaleaba se dispuso a contraatacar con una de sus astutas frases, dignas de un Slytherin.

         _"Eso no lo puedes probar, pero lo que sí esta comprobado es que estas tan necesitado que robas los besos"    _

Se relamió de gusto, al observar la expresión del muchacho de ojos verdes esmeraldas, tenia los puños apretados, los músculos tensados y las líneas de su rostro estaba crispadas, mostrando una expresión marcada de furia e indignación. 

_         "Hagamos una apuesta, el chico que se gane el amor de Ginny Weasley, le dejara el camino libre al otro para hacer lo que quiera con ella" _

Draco Malfoy, pensó en porque tendría que aceptar dicha apuesta si a el, aquella pelirroja no le era de importancia, o al menos eso se intentaba hacer creer, pero acepto, por el mero hecho de que un Malfoy nunca rechazaría y menos perdería un reto.

         _"Trato hecho"  _

El joven Potter, hizo ademán de estrechar la mano con su profesor de pociones, pero este la rechazo mordazmente, dejándolo con la mano extendida, mientras le daba la espalda y se retiraba. 

         Antes de salir de la línea de visión de "Cabeza-Rajada", el rubio articulo con la mayor naturalidad, aun pensando en la manera de ganar aquella apuesta.     

         _"Por cierto, se llama Virginia" _

Dicho y realizado, atravesó la puerta de entrada de Hogwarts, llego al vestíbulo, fijo su mirada en el pasillo y camino hasta llegar a su sala común después de decir la contraseña, al retrato que la pedía.

~ **Fin Flash Back ~**

         Tomo asiento, en la butaca de la sala común de Slytherin, donde hace pocos minutos había arribado. Aparto los mechones rubios platinados, que caían como una cascada sobre su mirada, como un impulso involuntario, su mente era un torbellino de ideas. 

         _"¿Qué demonios hago yo, apostando con un Gryffindor?" _

_         "¿Apostando Draco?" _

         Una voz lo sobresalto, creia que la sala común estaba vacía, su mirada busco al portador de aquella voz masculina, al no encontrarlo giro su rostro a la derecha y allí estaba, uno de los alumnos mas codiciados de Slytherin, después del.         

         _"Ah... hola Terence, no te vi al llegar" _

Haciendo una seña de saludo entre compañeros de clases y rivales en otros terrenos. 

_         "¿Entonces con quien hablabas? _

_            "Con nadie... solo susurraba para mí mismo" _

Al poco rato se arrepintió de aquella respuesta, el apuesto Terence Higgs, sé rió y llevo su mano con sarcasmo a la frente de Draco y le dijo con tono burlón. 

_"¿Estas bien, draco?, que yo sepa solo los locos hablan para sí mismos" _

_"No es nada...  solo estoy algo cansado" _

Pensando para sí mismo_: "Además de extremadamente confundido"_

Terence puso los ojos en blanco, luego quito la mano de la frente del joven Malfoy, llevo la mano hasta la nuca del mismo y luego le pregunto. 

_"Bueno, si estas cansado deberías estar durmiendo, no aquí hablando como un loco con tigo mismo, además, me dirás curioso ¿pero como que apostaste con un Gryffindor?"_

Pensó en decirle a Terence primero, que se largara y que no se metiera en asuntos que no le importaban, pero conocía a Terence, lo había conocido un poco mas a lo largo de estos años y sabia que no se iría de la lengua, además de que necesitaba desahogarse de alguna u otra forma. 

"No es nada... aposté con Potter sobre mujeres" 

Lo dijo intentando aparentar indiferencia, pero Terence noto ese pequeño esfuerzo y interesado mas en la conversación con el joven Malfoy, formulo otra pregunta.  

_"¿Sobre mujeres? Vaya Draco, no tienes remedio y... ¿qué mujer?" _

La pregunta que tanto pedía draco que el curioso de Higgs, no formulara llego a sus oídos, pensó que si ya había confiado en él desde un principio, lo mejor era contarle todo.

_"la pelirroja Weasley"_

Ahora la cara de Terence, si se convirtió en una mezcla de curiosidad, sorpresa, burla... se reiría del joven Malfoy, si no fuera porque este le lanzaba una mirada acecina.

"Creia que tu familia...  no se llevaba bien con los Weasley" 

Draco lo cortó de repente, su reputación estaba en juego y quizás también su cabeza si por culpa de alguien, su familia se enteraba de aquello.

"Y no te equivocas... es solo una apuesta" 

La cara de Terence cambió, como si al principio estuviera tramando una gran travesura y luego le cortaran los medios de transporte para realizarla. Draco supo que había dicho lo correcto.

_"Y... ¿Qué clase de apuesta?"    _

         El eludido estaba vez se levanto,  por puro instinto y susurro, intentando aparentar como si aquello no fuera importante y solo tuviera una mínima importancia, por puro orgullo.

         _"No es nada... es solo esas tonterías, conseguir que la pelirroja se enamore de mí" _

         Puso los ojos en blanco, para darle mas énfasis a que consideraba aquello una estupidez, pero que solo lo hacia por el importante orgullo de los Malfoy.

         _"Ya veo... y ¿qué dirá tu padre cuando se entere de que has caído tan bajo por una apuesta, por una Weasley?"_

         Esas palabras resonaron en la mente del rubio por unos instantes, luego se despidió con una seña de "hasta mañana" y subió por las escaleras, hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió la ventana al comprobar que no había nadie en la habitación y la luz rojiza de la luna lo deslumbro por unos instantes, cerro la puerta de golpe, sin saber muy bien su reacción.            

         Quizás si se estaba volviendo loco, como decía Terence,  no recordaba ninguna época suya, en las que se quedara hablando solo consigo mismo en voz alta, o que dijera que no importaba su condición de Malfoy o que se tuviera aquello impulsos. Se pregunto si las ultimas gotas de cordura que le quedaban ya se estarían derramando.            

         Estaba en un estado tan confuso para si mismo, cuando corrió las cortinas de su cama, para luego quitar el cubre-camas y acostarse, sintiendo el frió impregnado en  las sabanas bajo su cuerpo y la suavidad de la almohada en su nuca, que al ver que no había manera de dormirse, comenzó a formular un poema, en su estado de semi-dormido.           

**Yo pensaría, que llevando mi verdad**

**A una creencia de perdida de cordura.**

**Podría olvidar mi realidad,**

**No pensar en tu anterior mirada dura.**

**Pues sé, que quizás lo que pienso **

**Es algo mas allá de lo creíble **

**Algo mas allá de un suspenso **

**Pero ya esto no es invisible **

**Al rozar, mis labios con los tuyos**

**Cometí un error ya enmendable**

**En aquellos rincones oscuros**

**Entendí el pecado entrañable**

**Pues tu esencia de mujer cambiada, **

**No me la puedo sacar de la mente.     **

**Mi reacción y tu mirada extrañada     **

**Va mas allá de lo coherente.**

**Olvidar cada rasgo que ahí en tu ser **

**pues así los caminos se abrirán **

**esto seria ganar y perder **

**Pues los nuestros, nos acabaran.**

El muchacho no se dio cuenta de que sus labios habían formulado esto antes de caer en sueño, pensó que lo había soñado, que alguien se lo susurraba. Era evidente que le patinaban las neuronas. 

-------------------------------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Aiya!, aquí esta el tercer capituló de esta alocada y misteriosa historia, perdonen por haber tardado tantos días en publicarla _ pero el colegio y los estudios me abarcan la mayoría de mi tiempo libre T-T, además de que tuve que chantajear a mí queridísima amiga Kami, para que terminara su capitulo de "Consequences", bueno, el poema surgió a ultima hora, [me inspiro cuando menos lo pienso O_o] en fin espero que les guste, si no les gusta _ pues no escribiré mas ^^ 

En fin... si quieres que continue con este proyecto, escríbanme review diciéndome su opinión, aquí tienen las respuestas de los reviews del 3 capitulo de **Maintenant, je te dis **

**Yochy:  **T-T perdón!, espero que este capitulo te encante! y perdón por la tardanza -  

**JeRu: ** Me alegra que lo descifraras xD, aunque esta entre [] debajo del titulo, mmm... que buenas ideas que dan los lectores xD, lo pensare!", espero que este capitulo te agrade y por cierto, me encanto esa cita! (coleccionista y creadora de citas number 1!) 

**Rinoa: **Niña!, me ganaste publicando primero el capitulo de Embrasse-moi xD, estuvo genial *-* y bueno me alegra que te gustaría mi humilde fic y O_o además lo pusiste en tus historias favoritas ;_; Grax!, por cierto eres igual que yo, O_o yo en todo estoy loca (demencia al poder xD!) pero en cuestión de chicos no soy muy tímida, pero soy tímida, ósea hablo con ellos pero O_o no digo ninguna indirecta xD, ya me cure!, grax ;_; disfruta el capi! ^^ 

**Catty_Shenka: **Si! Conoces, vampiro la mascarada!, a mi parecer el mejor juego de rol del universo *-* en fin... me alegra que te gustara el capi!  O_o es que me gusta utilizar los diferentes puntos de vista ;_; así comprenderán mas las actitudes y el porque de las reacciones de los personajes, yo también adoro a Lestat *-* viva rice!, aunque mi amor platónico es Louis *-*... en fin, como puedes comparar a la fabulosa escritora Reiko con migo? O_o yo creo que soy una demente que ahoga sus locuras en historias dramáticas, románticas sin sentido común!, por cierto me encantan tus reviews *-* disfruta la historia!. 

**Polgara: ** ¬¬ hicimos el trato de que es NUESTRO drakin, hermoso, gélido y c... xD, O_o lamento haberte sobrecargado la mañana _ esperando mi capi, la próxima vez que lo tenga no te lo digo xD, soy un ángel! y no se hable mas xD, comercial? O_o no, lo que pasa es que luego tengo que pasárselo a todos O_o porque si no me acecinan - entonces es mejor que la mayoría lo vea por la mañana. Me alegra que te gustara ^^. Grax! Ya me cure de la gripinga!. 

**klaudia-de-malfoy: **O_o a todo el mundo le gusto esa frase *-* me alegra!, bueno espero que tus preguntas se resolvieran con este capi, disfrútalo!. 

**Kami-chan: **Mi niña linda!, me alegra que te encantara, si cedí a la tentación xD, si la puntualidad es increíble xD.       

Créeme que me costo demasiado escribir esa pequeña escena gin... harr...  - pero bueno, necesitaba escribirla para que los celos brotaran xD *-* sí! Yo me portaría mas mal de lo que me porto...  xD no, mentira yo soy un ángel! (no es malo soñar  xD) - el review de el ultimo capitulo de Consequences era mil veces mas largo, pero no se que le paso a este estúpido pc! Que lo acorto - 

          **Jessica:** Me encanta que te encante mi alocada historia @_@ y espero que te guste este capitulo! Y gracias, ya me cure de la gripilla! ^^ 

         **TomoyoDaidouji: **Mi niña! xD me alegra que te gustara el poema - a mi parecer quedo algo azucarado! Y ya no podremos hablar de inu... - porque los @$·"&/$· ESOS!... ehem.. lo volvieron a repetir - aunque hoy volvi a ver a mi Sesshou *-*  y Kagome ¬¬U robando nuevamente protagonismo, tomo ;_; a ver cuando podemos rolear ya lo extraño!, bueno, espero que disfrutes el capi *-* y... quiero otro review **-largos-sin-sentido-pero-con-sentido-a-la-vez- **xD rules! 

**         Abin: **Si! Ya estoy recuperada, gracias ^^U, y bueno, lo de los besos ya lo descubrirás en los próximos capítulos, pero por la tardancita - disfrútalo!.

         **Vilandra:  **No hay de que, me pareció bueno para la trama que desarrollara la historia, espero que te guste este capitulo, yo no soporto ni el H/G - y aun así lo escribí O_o eso demuestra lo mucho que los quiero para hacerles una buena trama xD y odio a muerte el Hr/D - me trauma!.  

         **Kap-weasley: **O_o ¿los gemelos? *-*  no te preocupes saldrán mas adelante, y gracias por tus lindos alagos ^^ pues no he tenido tiempo como ya dije - pero te prometo que cuando pueda me leo tu ficcie! Espero que disfrutaras el capitulo este ^^.

         **Marlon: **^^ gracias! ^^ Pues aquí tienes lo que ocurrió, espero que te agrade!

         **Luadica: **O_o entendí el mensaje xD perdón por la tardanza - mil perdones! T-T, espero que te agrade este capitulo!. 

**         Naleeh: **hola!, tiempo sin hablar ;_; dónde estarás metida? Tenemos que hablar como en los viejos tiempos! Me encanta que te gustara el capi, disfruta este! ^^

         **Ginny Carter:  **Me alegra que te guste mi fic ^^ y bueno respeto tu opinión para con la pareja H/G espero que no me mates - por la tardanza, aquí lo tienes sorry, disfruta el capi!. 

         **Diccionario: **- Buaaaaaaaa, las faltas de ortografía aparecen - Sorry!!!!, Intentare no hacer mas - pero es que el corrector de mi PC es TERRIBLE...  bueno aquí esta la continuación, gracias por el aviso! ^^ 

         **Claudia: **O_o otra que apoya la frase de Drakin xD me alegra que les gustara, yo soy de Venezuela y el titulo tiene ese nombre, porque aparte de que me encanta el francés (lo estudie 3 años), tiene que ver con la historia ^^ pero no dire mas porque se acaba la emoción, espero que te encante este capi! ^^ grax. 

         

**Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo, ya saben que eso me hace radiante de felicidad, es hermoso que valoren así tu trabajo (Unas cuantas horas frente a la computadora, recibiendo miradas acecinas de los padres por no querer hacer aun las guías de estudios @_@) Espero realmente que este capitulo les encantará, cualquier queja contructiva, tomatazos, felicitaciones, halagos (Sin adulaciones por favor x_X)... sera bien recibido con un Review. **

**No cuesta nada... pero tu opinión vale mucho, mas de lo que crees. (soné a anuncio publicitario xD)**

**_"_**_Cualquier sacrificio para satisfacer al lector, ya que gracias a** ellos**, la vida de nosotros tiene sentido"_

_"Estoy sumida en las sombras, creadas por las tristezas y los odios de este mundo corrompido"_

_"Que la sombra y la oscuridad no se ciernan sobre tu vida"_


	6. Indicios de una apuesta

~ Maintenant, je te dis ~

[_Ahora, te lo digo]_

4 

"Indicios de una apuesta" 

         Virginia solo supo alejarse de aquellos dos muchachos de 17 años que la habían besado en un mismo dia, estaba confundida...  realmente lo estaba, escucho una discusión a sus espaldas pero no vio mas nada... observo la luna por ultima vez y vio que estaba casi rodeada de nubes grises, ese color le llamaba la atención. 

         Los cerezos rodeaban el perímetro de aquella planicie, con su suelo bordado con las hojas secas, que los árboles habían desprendido aquel otoño entrante, entretejidas en distancias y largos desiguales, pero artísticos, según la mirada otoñal: de la diosa Naturaleza.  Esta misma caminaba descalza, sobre los tejidos alfombrados de hojas otoñales.

Portaba un vestido blanco nieve largo, que tapaba sus pies y acariciaba la hierva fresca. Sus hombros desnudos y de piel canela, suaves y estilizados, tenían los tirantes que sostenían el vestido de la diosa. Su cabello verde y largo hasta mas allá de sus caderas, centelleaba como si de hierva fresca se tratara, con cada mirada del sol, despidiendo sus rayos.

Los ojos anaranjados, como naranjas recién cosechadas, contemplaban la hermosura de su hogar,  como si fuera la primera vez que lo miraran, con deleite y fascinación.     

La diosa se sentó sobre la hierva, a orillas de un abismo y miro en dirección al mar profundo e inexpugnable que se extendía ante sus ojos,  observo como el sol era devorado por las olas y el parecía entonar "ayuda" cambiando su color amarillo, a un rojo vivaz. 

Observó como el sol moría y pronto la noche entraba, cubriéndola con el manto opaco, el bosque antes lleno de seguridad y amor,  se estremecía con la brisa nocturna. No se veía nada, hasta que la luna hizo su aparición, iluminando la oscuridad con su luz plateada y su banda de estrellas. 

De pronto, un crujir despertó, pero tarde, a la diosa naturaleza que se precipito, hacia las profundidades del mar, que con un destello de una estrella, el mar se torno verde como una esmeralda, queriendo engullir a la diosa, que adquirió la tonalidad en su cabello verde, el del sol antes de morir, rojo vivaz y sus ojos, se convirtieron en el marrón de sus tierras fértiles, se precipitaba hacia el mar, sin poderlo evitar, de pronto, un sequito de estrellas la alzo y la dirigieron hacia la luna, cuando iba a alcanzar el plateado esta, un sonido ensordecedor la despertó. 

------------- 

**_Ring_**   El despertador saco de su sueño a una chica, que yacía en una  mullida cama, con el cabello rojizo desparramado sobre la blanca almohada, esta se despertó con un sobresalto, dio un manotazo al despertador que se precipito fuera de la mesita de noche y aterrizo en el suelo, pero este no guardo silencio, sino que siguió con su canto ensordecedor y molesto. 

La chica que se disponía a dormir, perdió el sueño, después de varios chillidos agudos, del despertador, se reincorporo, tallándose los ojos, quito las sabanas, se coloco sus zapatillas deshilachadas, hogareñas, se agacho y tomo el despertador, accionando un botón para hacerle callar. Este así lo hizo.

"Otra vez, ese sueño, solo que esta vez más nítido" 

Pensó para sí, la pelirroja, recordando su sueño de hace pocas horas, sintió un estremecimiento al recordarlo, le buscaba el significado continuamente y no se lo hallaba. Ya habían pasado varios días desde el incidente con su profesor de Pociones y su compañero de casa Harry Potter. Pero otros acontecimientos extraños había tenido,  su profesor la miraba diferente en algunas ocasiones y Harry tenia más marcada esa mirada que le profesaba solo  a ella y por extraño que pareciera, ningún Slytherin se había metido con ella, es mas, le daba la impresión de que la vigilaban.

Se coloco una bata que le había  heredado su madre, tapando su camisón y ropa interior con la que dormía, lo amarro y se dirigió al baño, se despojo de la bata y de sus ropas, dejando su cuerpo desnudo, comenzó  preparar el agua intentando colocarla a una temperatura agradable, pero al parecer esa agua no se calentaba de ninguna de las maneras, así que con mucha furia, se tuvo que dar un baño con agua extremadamente fría, enjabono su cuerpo, pasándolo por  los miembros rígidos a causa del agua congelada, que hacia privar su piel con cada escalofrió, mojo su cabello sintiendo aquel frió cayendo contra su cuero cabelludo,  aplico el champú rápidamente, lo seco, volvió a repetir la operación y después de retirar el jabón y el champú de su cuerpo, cerro la llave del agua. 

 La pelirroja salió titiritando de frió, se seco cada parte de su cuerpo entumecido, con una toalla a rallas, se coloco su ropa interior y su uniforme colegial con su respondiente túnica de la casa Gryffindor y salió como nueva, aunque un tanto malhumorada por lo del agua fría. 

Preparo los libros en su mochila, mirando el horario y con una furia más profunda, observo que tenia Pociones dobles al final de la tarde, respiro profundo, contó hasta 10 y cuando pensó que ya había controlado sus ganas de golpear todo, calzo la mochila a su espalda y salió de su habitación a la primera clase, marcaba en letras negras y profundas, talladas en  su horario.

Bajo al Gran Comedor, abarrotado de gente como todas las mañanas, sin mas miramientos, se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde tomo asiento al lado de su hermano Ron que charlaba o mejor   dicho discutía con Hermione de tonterías, como siempre. El niño-que-vivió la miro de reojo al ella sentarse y luego bufo. 

_"¿Seguirán peleándose toda la vida?"_

Por toda respuesta los eludidos, Solo se terminaron de decir las ultimas palabras, y no cruzaron ni mirada ni frase entre ellos mientras el desayuno transcurrió. Sirviéndose de las fuentes de comida y degustando aquellos suculentos manjares que los Elfos Domésticos, con mucho tesón preparaban en las cocinas ocultas de Hogwarts. 

_"Bueno, chicos, yo ya me retiro a mi clase de Historia de la magia"  _

Llego a clase apresuradamente, del profesor fantasmal y aburrido que explicaba con una monotonía las proezas de los duendes al enfrentarse a su independencia. Virginia tomó asiento al final de la clase y comenzó a copiar intentando no caer en aquel sopor que solo le daban ganas de echarse a dormir.

Cuando terminó la clase a la escucha del timbre, se precipito hacia fuera, viendo en su reloj que era un poco tarde para ir a la otra clase, que era:  Transformaciones.  La profesora Mcgonagall ya explicaba como convertir una lechuza en un cenicero, cuando ella irrumpió en la clase y se sentó al lado de una compañera de clases, copió lo que pudo, y tuvieron media hora para intentarlo. La lechuza de Virginia solo conseguía estirarse y ponerse de color negro.  Realmente pocos lo consiguieron. 

Después de aquella desastrosa clase se dirigió nuevamente al Gran Comedor, donde se sentó con un cansancio impropio en ella y devoro todo lo que su estomago le permitió. Se dirigía al Aula de Adivinación, cuando Harry la freno en el pasillo, venia con una furiosa mueca en el rostro. 

_"¿Qué pasa Harry?"_

_"¿Recuerdas que mañana tenemos partido contra Slytherin?  _

_"Eh... si, les deseo suerte" _

Sin entender muy bien que era lo que quería su compañero de casa y su ex amor platónico. Harry la agarro de las dos manos fuerte pero sin hacerle daño y centro sus ojos esmeralda en los suyos. Virginia estaba segura que si eso hubiera ocurrido hace 2 años atrás, se hubiera sonrojado sin remedio, pero esta vez tenia otra actitud.   

_"Veras Ginny.. Malfoy me castigo en el aula de pociones para mañana por la tarde a las 6 de la tarde, ni siquiera Mcgonagall pudo hacer algo... así que, el equipo necesita un buscador." _

_"¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar a un buen buscador?" _

Sin entender muy bien, al capitán del equipo de Quidditch, que la miraba con fijeza, pero sin atravesarla, mas bien como rogándole con la mirada. 

_"Veras Ginny.. Quiero que me suplantes en el partido Clásico, de mañana, Griffindor contra Slytherin. Porque en 5to demostraste una gran habilidad como buscadora y confió en ti."_

_"Pero Harry... tengo mucho tiempo sin practicar" _

Aterrada, ¿Cómo diablos creía Harry que iba ella a jugar después de 1 año sin practicar Quidditch, aquello la ponía muy nerviosa, además según tenia claro ese partido era decisivo para la copa... además, tener que enfrentarse a Slytherin...  Aquello era demasiado, pero por su casa podía intentarlo. 

_"Esta bien, Harry lo intentare"_

_"Gracias Ginny, sabia que podía contar contigo, lo harás bien..."_

_"Bien, te dejo ir a tus clases, si llego tarde a Transformaciones, la profesora Mcgonagall no me lo perdonara, que te vaya bien en tu clase de Adivinación, te espero a las 7 para el entrenamiento"_

Sin mas, Harry soltó sus manos, le dio un beso en la mejilla, que dejo medio anonada a Virginia y se retiro, con una mueca mucho más aceptable que con la primera que lo había visto. Virginia con mas preocupaciones y responsabilidades que otra cosa en la cabeza, no le quedo mas remedio que interrumpir la concentración de la profesora Trelawney al entrar en el aula de Adivinación, que le pareció más sofocante que nunca. 

Después de intentar entender los Astros y sus alineaciones y la influencia en la vida,  y no conseguirlo después de muchos intentos y terminar con un horrible de dolor de cabeza, la clase llegó a su fin.  Solo de pensar que tenia que ver pociones dobles con el detestable de Malfoy, que tenia la culpa de toda la responsabilidad para el día de mañana, se le revolvía el estomago, así que sin muchas ganas, se dirigió camino hacia las mazmorras, abrigándose con sus brazos, a causa del frió de las mazmorras. 

Llego y se dio cuenta con amargura, de que los únicos asientos disponibles eran los primeros, los más cercanos a la mesa del detestable profesor, que como nota, no había llegado. Virginia terminó por sentarse en el único que quedaba, que era justo delante de la mesa de Malfoy, coloco su caldero, saco su libro e intento no pensar en aquellas pociones dobles que apenas comenzaban y ya se semejaban a una tortura. 

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que su extravagante profesor, llegara con el mentón bien alto, moviéndose con arrogancia, tenia una túnica de color azul sombrío, que lo hacia verse como un dios griego, con los broches dorados que se semejaban en color a su pelo, sus ojos grises, atravesaban todo lo que se topara con ellos, como un sol plateado que derritiera hasta el mas frío hielo. Tomo asiento, observando por encima a toda la clase, como sí el fuera el ser mas importante de todo el universo. 

_"Hoy prepararan la poción anti-paralizante, las instrucciones se encuentran en las pagina 456, espero no tener que ver pociones totalmente diferentes a lo que debería ser"_

De pronto se escucho en toda la clase los sonidos típicos, de abrir los libros, pasar las paginas y luego algunos susurrar en voz baja las instrucciones, Virginia, se dirigió de mala gana, al armario donde se encontraban los ingredientes y los llevo a la mesa, donde sin mirar a su profesor, comenzó a preparar aquella poción. 

_"Me pregunto quien será el buscador o buscadora de Griffindor ahora que tu noviecito esta fuera de juego, ¿ah Virginia?" _

_"No entiendo porque me pregunto a mí esto, profesor..." _

_"Solo creí que tu noviecito ya te abría contado de su castigo en mi clase" _

Levantó su mirada, estaba comenzándose a hartar, los ojos de Malfoy parecían dardos que la intentaran atravesar, era incomodo sentirse mirada por aquello ojos, pero aun así, Virginia le sostuvo la mirada. 

_         "Creí que había quedado claro que Harry y yo, no somos, ni fuimos, ni seremos novios, aun así no se porque le estoy diciendo esto profesor, cuando a usted, esto no le debería molestar en absoluto" _

_         "mmm..."   _

_         "¿En que piensa?" _

_         "En nada que te importe Weasley" _

Con furia renovada, Virginia, se intento concentrar en la formula, pero no era de mucha ayuda, que Malfoy, todo el tiempo le estuviera diciendo, que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, que si no sabia leer, etc, etc...  Nunca, ni con Snape, las clases de pociones se habían hecho tan eternas. Deseosa de poder salir y pensando que habían sido muchas mas horas de la que su horario dictaba, por fin el timbre de Salida, le dio la señal para recoger todo, pero antes. 

_"Dejaran sus pociones encima de mi escritorio y espero que no tenga que llevarme mas de una decepción" _

Sintiéndose mirada, al decir esto Malfoy, no le dio importancia, si lo tenia mal, pues ya lo vería, aunque había comprobado la formula 3 veces antes de que sonara el timbre. 

_"Además, quiero que para la próxima clase me traigan dos pergaminos con las propiedades de la poción anti-paralizante y sus posibles usos" _ 

Salió de clase, mas aliviada por que terminara aquella tortura que por todo lo demás, luego comprobó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que no tenia mucho tiempo para llegar al campo de Quiddich y empezar con el entrenamiento, aquel había sido un día agotador y aun no terminaba.  Llego corriendo al campo de Quidditch y para su tormento hacia un frió terrible, que las simples túnicas del colegio no terminaban de proteger. Ya allí estaban su hermano, las nuevas cazadoras, los dos golpeadores y Harry. 

El entrenamiento comenzó apenas ella llegó, todos daban lo mejor de si, pero se les notaba el nerviosismo del partido de mañana que tendrían que librar. Virginia por suerte, sé sintió como un pájaro en el aire, apenas dar la patada en el suelo y salir despedida a lo ancho y largo del cielo. Sintió como su cabello rojo vivaz se agitaba con el viento y después de varios intentos atrapaba a la snitch dorada todo el tiempo, cada vez más rápido, después del arduo pero valioso entrenamiento de Quidditch y de sentirse mas segura, se dirigió veloz al Gran Comedor, hambrienta, y feliz porque aquel día ya pronto llegaría a su fin. 

Agotada, decidió que antes de dormir, le gustaría tomar antes un paseo por los terrenos del colegio, antes de que fuera tan tarde que no pudiera hacerlo, los terrenos ya comenzaban a oscurecerse, pero aun se divisaban las figuras de los árboles y algunos movimientos que revelaban a las extrañas criaturas, tomo lugar encima de una roca y se dejo relajar por momentos, hasta que sintió unos movimientos y ruidos y elevo su mirada. Algo a una velocidad increíble surcaba los cielos, se fijo mejor y supo que era alguien sobre una escoba, no era tan rápida como una saeta de fuego, pero era tan rápida como para no identificarse en la noche. Después de contemplarla un momento y no saber quien era, decidió que ya era hora de ir a la habitación y dormir, mañana, tendría un día lleno de Adrenalina y vaya que sí... 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Ring_**

**_Ring_**

**_Ring_**

La pelirroja, lanzo su almohada con fuerza todavía dormida, contra aquel objeto que no dejaba de producir detestables sonidos, que solo avivaban su dolor de cabeza matutino. 

_"Malditos objetos muggles" _

Bostezo, Virginia, mientras, se quitaba las cobijas de encima y se tallaba los ojos. Miro la hora, la volvió a mirar y alarmada por lo tardío, salto de su cama mas rápida que un rallo, y se comenzó a poner torpemente su uniforme, tardo un par de minutos en darse cuenta de que estaba intentando ponerse los pantalones por la cabeza y la túnica alrevez, cuando termino con esto, se dirigid veloz al baño, se levo la cara, se cepillo los dientes, y se coloco su sombrero sobre su rojo cabello, agarro la escoba Nimbus 2002 que le habían regalado Fred y George que aseguraban que el dinero les sobraba, ahora con su nueva tienda. 

Paso el Gran Comedor, derecha sin siquiera detenerse y escucho los aplausos de sus compañeros de casa solo unos segundos. Sintiéndose volar por las escaleras y apunto de caerse varias veces, llego al campo de Quidditch y se dirigió con su equipo a los vestidores, donde no escucharon los sermones de Harry, porque este estaba cumpliendo su castigo.  Se coloco el uniforme del equipo y todavía despertándose, agarro su escoba y salió con su equipo al campo. Donde los de Slytherin ya los esperaban con miradas mordaces, cada jugador se coloco delante de los del otro equipo. 

Como Virginia andaba sustituyendo a Harry tuvo que ser la capitana aquella mañana del equipo de Gryffindor, y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver a Malfoy delante de ella, mirándola con algo de sorpresa pero a la vez desafió, pero lo peor fue escuchar a madame Hooch pidiendo que se dieran la mano...

         Después de lanzarse miradas de rivalidad unos cuantos segundos, Virginia sintió el tacto frió y robusto de aquella mano que había alcanzado la suya y la estrechaba con algo de fuerza pero sin causarle daño alguno. Después de lo que parecieron minutos, sus manos se desenlazaron y Madame Hooch con su típico aire de seriedad, dio con la señal de su silbato la orden, de elevarse en las escobas. 

Y así, 14 jugadores se elevaron con una patada y comenzó aquel clásico juego, con seguidores magos y brujas por todo el mundo, arrasando en cada continente.   Los Gryffindors alababan a su casa correspondiente y la mayoría de los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff viroteaban a Gryffindor, pero otras 200 personas apoyaban al equipo de Slythering con sus escarapelas verdes y plateadas. 

Virginia Weasley sentía el viento azotar su rostro, tenia recogido su cabello rojizo como el mismo sol que ahora era tapado por algunas nubes grises, Virginia rezo para que no les lloviera, pero su rezo no sirvió, ya que pronto, unas gotas cayendo cada vez con mas copiosidad y continuidad, avisaban que la lluvia también estaría presente en aquel partido.

El cabello y uniforme de Virginia se comenzó a mojar, pero a ella eso no le importaba, lo único que le importaba en aquellos instantes era poder capturar y apresar la snich dorada en sus manos, antes de que lo hiciera Draco Malfoy.  A lo lejos lo divisaba montado en su  Nimbus 2004, apenas lo podía identificar, pero aquel cabello empapado y rubio platinado, era inconfundible. Antes de que se diera cuenta, su mente estaba pensando en que su contrincante buscador y capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, lucia realmente atractivo con la lluvia azotando su rostro y su cabello empapado. 

Sintió sus mejillas arder y se dio cuenta de que se había sonrojado, ya no habiéndolo hecho desde hace 2 años aquello le parecio realmente extraño y regañándose así misma, giro su escoba

El nuevo comentarista dictaba lo que ocurría con el partido.

_"El cazador de Slytherin se acerca mucho a la portería de Gryffindor, lanza la quaffle... y...... ¡OH No!, El guardameta de Gryffindor Ronald Weasley, ha evitado que Slytherin hiciera un acierto. "_

Virginia se acordó de cuando escuchaba los comentarios del antiguo comentarista, que hace un año había abandonado Hogwarts, para unirse a los gemelos con su fabulosa tienda de artículos de broma, y le pareció gracioso que el ahora comentarista, fuera un Slytherin.

_"El partido va 10 a 0, a favor de los estúpidos Leones..."_

_"¡Brad!"_

_"Disculpe profesora Mcgonagall... "_

_"Sigue comentando el partido."_

_"Eh sí, la cazadora Parvati Patil de Gryffindor se acerca mucho a la meta de Slytherin, pero Grabbe ha desviado una Buggler contra ella, espero que le parta la nariz.."_

_"¡Bradley!"_

_"Disculpe profesora, disculpe... y ¡sí!, digo... no, la Buggler le ha hecho desviar su rumbo, pero la quaffle en un ultimo intento ha entrado en la portería del equipo de Slytherin"_

El equipo de Gryffindor gritaba y aclamaba a su equipo, agitando banderas con leones rugientes en ellas, después Gryffindor marco una vez mas con su cazadora Lavander Brown y Slytherin hizo acierto dos veces, con dos entradas muy bruscas de parte del equipo, y así fue como en aquella tarde lluviosa y brutal, Virginia en un resplandor de un rayo diviso la snich, pero no solo ella la había visto, Draco Malfoy desde la otra portería se acercaba con una rapidez increíble, su escoba era asombrosamente veloz. 

Virginia aceleraba con toda su experiencia intentando conseguir agarrar aquella pelota dorada que se elevaba por encima de ellos en círculos, de pronto cuando ya estaba estirando la mano para agarra la snich, una ráfaga de aire cortante le indicó que una Buggler se aproximaba, venia demasiado rápido, en vez de esquivarla, lanzo su mano contra la snich,  después todo se volvió negro. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Pi... _**  

**_Pi..._**

_"¿Estará bien señora Promfey?" _

**_Pi... _**  

**_Pi..._**

_"Lo estará…"_

Los ojos marrones de Virginia se fueron abriendo suavemente, una luz le hizo volver a cerrarlos, escuchaba voces como excitadas y el ambiente estaba cargado de preocupación, la luz se apago y sintió unas manos que la reincorporaban, abrió nuevamente sus ojos y se topó con el rostro ceñudo de la doctora Promfey, que le hizo beberse una pócima antes de que pudiera hablar, además los abrazos de todo el equipo de Gryffindor en torno a ella la desconcertaron por momentos. La señora Promfey dejo que aquellos le contaran lo que había sucedido. 

_"Fue increíble.. la Bluggler que te lanzo Grabbe te golpeo, pero antes de eso tu apresaste la snich, comenzaste a caer de la escoba, entonces..." _

Virginia Weasley noto como su hermano Ron, se tornaba como molesto con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. 

_"¿Entonces?"_

_"Malfoy te atrapo unos 5 metros antes de que cayeras, montándote en SU escoba..." _

El rostro de Ron sé contorsionaba de rabia contenida, como si aquello fuera la peor indignación. Mientras tanto, Virginia Weasley que tenia el frasco de pócima aun en las manos, por poco se le cae al escuchar esta declaración.

_¿Qué Malfoy hizo que?_

Lavander y Parvati que tenían completamente diferente la expresión de Ron, estaban con los ojos brillosos y cada una con sus manos entrelazadas, como si estuvieran en una historia de hadas. Le contestaron. 

_"Te salvo Ginny, ¡te salvo!"_

Ron que todavía estaba molesto, se dirigió a Ginny."

_"Él esta afuera, ¿quieres que pase?"_

Virginia solamente supo asentir con la cabeza, aquellas declaraciones sobre lo que había pasado hace algunas horas, la tenían delirando, había hecho que Gryffindor ganara el partido y Malfoy la había salvado de matarse... 

_"Bien, cualquier problema que tengas me avisas y lo agarro a golpes..."_

_"No te preocupes Ron, gracias" _

Y así fue como el equipo de Gryffindor todavía con los uniformes mojados y llenos de barro salieron en tropel de la habitación donde Virginia Weasley reposaba en una cama, su corazón dio un vuelco, al ver por una abertura de la puerta después de un tiempo unos ojos grises como la niebla. 

-------------------------------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Les debo mil disculpas y muchas mas a todos los seguidores de Maintenant, je te dis y de mis relatos en general, que tanto me han animado con todo, pero tuve un problema con mi pc, ya que el Microsoft Word que tenia era 97, Pero ahora que tengo el 2000 pobre escribir con mucha mas continuidad y mejor, gracias por su paciencia. Gracias por los 15 reviews que mandaron por el capitulo 4 de Maintenant je te dis, me hacen estallar de felicidad, realmente son lo máximo.  Espero que les encantara este capitulo, con mis más grandes deseos aquí lo tienen.

En fin... si quieres que continué con este proyecto, escríbanme review diciéndome su opinión, aquí tienen las respuestas de los reviews del 4 capitulo de **Maintenant, je te dis **

**Polgara: **mmm ¬_¬ no, no soy comercial, xD ¿sonó a comercial publicitario? O_O  eh.. yo creo, aquí esta ^-^  **¬¬ **_No falte al colegio_ yo si puedo pero usted no xD,  ok, Drakin pa` la dos y no se hable mas o_O

**Rinoa11: **^-^  Me alegra que te gustara, bueno, ese fue algo corto, pero a este le añadí mas paginas y mas cosas, **_;_____; _** lo bueno acaba, gracias por ese cumplido, *-*  me alegra que te gustaran los besos, aunque me favorito fue el ultimo ^-~ jajajaja, de pana, bueno, veamos que ocurre. Que te vaya genial con la radio.  *-*  Terence es lo mas bello (después de Draco xD)  

**Jeru: **Pues imagínate... me demore mucho mas que "harto" ahora, Aquí tienes el capitulo mas largo. O_o  ¿qué va a hacer Terence? *-*  me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, disfruta este. 

**Yochy:** ^^  Me alegra que te gustara, y bueno, ya no tardaré tanto, espero. Jajaja, si que genial lo que dijiste ya veremos lo que ocurre, espero que disfrutaras el capitulo

**Moryn:** Bueno, al leer la Orden del Fénix, Harry tiene una personalidad más orgullosa y agresiva y por eso saque esta idea, no voy a deformarles la personalidad a los personajes de Harry Potter.

**Abin:** Aquí lo tienes mas largo y si, publica tus fics, me pasas la Url, por favor, me gustaría leerlos, gracias por decir ese halago de mi fic. Espero que te gustara este capitulo

**Marlon: ***-* Me alegra que te guste cada vez mas, discúlpame pro tardar u_u  yo tampoco creí escribirla. 

**Claudia-de-Malfoy:**  Si!  Draco es lo máximo de lo reque-Cute. Bueno, yo no solo lo odio en ese capitulo, yo de por si lo odio, aunque me gusta su personalidad en la orden del fénix (se parece a la de Draco) pues si me encanto tu idea, voy a pensarlo detenidamente, no te mueras de un atak de nervios, que necesito fans con esos consejos tan buenos para continuar. Gracias.

**Ginny Carter: **Que genial que te guste tanto, ^.^  me alegra muchísimo que pienses eso de mi  fic y bueno espero que te gustara este capitulo. 

**Gwen de Merlion: **¿Rinoa te lo recomendó? *-*  que linda,  me alegra que te guste tanto. Jajaja, si, aun debe estar preguntándose, todo traumatizado porque beso a Virginia. Jajajaja, pues, si, pero bueno eso es lo que hacen los celos.  Espero que te guste este capitulo ^-^´

**Sabina Evans: ***-*  Gracias por todo loca, todito lo que me dijiste estuvo de un bueno y me subió tanto mi autoestima de escritora que estoy radiante y bueno, me alegra que te gustara tanto, yo también odio todo lo cursi y hago lo posible por no ponerme romántica... aun. 

**Crisss: **Me alegra que te parezca lo max, gracias por pedirme que lo continuara. Espero que te guste este capitulo. 

**Gaby Potter: **^^  Me alegra que te gustara este fic, aquí tienes la continuación, Gracias por decirme que soy una gran escritora... realmente ese es mi sueño, *-*  bueno, el de Snape Enamorado estoy haciéndole muchas correcciones y cuando termine Maintenant je te dis, te prometo que lo continuo. Gracias por ser tan fan de mis fics. 

**Mysthik: **Aquí lo tienes, yo también estoy loca por los fics de D/G  *-*  es la mejor pareja del universo, bueno aquí tienes la continuación espero que sea de tu agrado ^-^

**Quiqui: **¡Mi niña! Bueno aquí esta el prox capitulo ^-^  espero que te fascine. XD  jajajaj, yo estoy loca... asi que no creo considerarme mala xD. 

***-***  Me alegra que te encante tanto. Cuidate mi niña linda. 


	7. Fin de Mundo

~ Maintenant, je te dis ~

[_Ahora, te lo digo]_

6 "Fin de Mundo" 

        Y así fue como el equipo de Gryffindor todavía con los uniformes mojados y llenos de barro salieron en tropel de la habitación donde Virginia Weasley reposaba en una cama, su corazón dio un vuelco, al ver por una abertura de la puerta después de un tiempo unos ojos grises como la niebla. 

        Apoyado en una barandilla que sobresalía de una parte de la escalera que conducía a la enfermería, se encontraba el heredero por derecho de la fortuna Malfoy y con su dinero también su reputación y sus deberes que no podía rechazar por más que no le gustara estar involucrado en todo aquello. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas, aquella semana había estado hablando con su padre todas las madrugadas en la sala común de Slytherin, por el método mago de la chimenea. Al parecer su padre ya lo estaba involucrando demasiado en ese mundo tormentoso en que la maldad reinaba y él estaba por haber pertenecido a una familia que había servido desde hace mucho tiempo al lado oscuro. Si el tan solo pudiera elegir... 

        Lo que no comprendía es porque ahora esos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, cuando antes no le importaban, había aceptado su destino, había hecho el importante con ello desde que tuvo razón para comprender lo que sería matar a los muggles con maldiciones imperdonables, infiltrarse de espía para su señor y no dejarse capturar por los agrores y ahora todo esto le parecía tan incoherente... Además de eso su mente no comprendía lo que había pasado en todo aquel día... dio un repaso a esto para poder comprender todo mejor. 

~ **Flash Back ~**

_ **3:45 a. m **_

El muchacho más popular de Slytherin abría la puerta de su recamara intentando que ni su respiración se escuchara y sus pisadas las intentaba camuflar pisando suave y lento, aunque era la hora que había acordado con su padre y llegaría tarde sino se apuraba, no podía correr el riesgo de despertar a algún Slytherin, cuando por fin bajo las escaleras del cuarto de chicos y llego a la sala común, ahogo un suspiro de alivio, aunque este momento fue absorbido rápidamente porque en la chimenea ya estaba un señor muy parecido a su hijo, rubio y de mirada fría y gris, el señor Lucius Malfoy. 

_"Padre, disculpa la tardanza tenia que estar seguro de que..." _– Pero Draco, no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su padre lo cortó haciendo una mueca de decepción. 

_"Eres de lo peor Draco, espero que mejores tu puntualidad para cuando te presenté a Lord Voldemort"- _Dijo con voz autoritaria e implacable.

_ "Sí... padre"_ – Asintió obediente aunque sintiendo como algo se revolvía en su interior y se dio cuenta de que esa visión de su futuro ya no le hacia sentirse orgulloso, sino por el contrario, le daba nauseas. 

_"Pero no he preparado esta reunión para hablar de tus defectos, nos pasaríamos toda una inmortalidad vampirica, solo eres profesor suplente de Snape, porque me tiene miedo, porque eres un incompetente"- Dijo humillándolo_

_"Lo sé padre..." _

_"¡Cállate! que no sabes nada"- _Dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia. _"El asunto es sencillo en 5 noches es luna nueva y la iniciación de los nuevos Mortifagos, el plan es este, le digo a Dumbledore que te tengo que llevar a casa porque estas enfermo y tu te tomas esto para que se lo crea"_- Pasándole una botellita azul cobalto de vidrio soplado, que al tacto era tan fría que quemaba... 

_"¿Dissolvinun?"-_ Dijo sorprendido reconociendo en el acto la poción. 

_"Así es, más te vale tomártela, ya te daré el antídoto cuando estés en casa, bueno Draco ya me tengo que ir tengo cosas más importantes que hacer"_

_"Adiós padre.."- _Viendo como la figura de su padre se desvanecía entre las llamas

Esa noche el joven Malfoy no pudo dormir, guardo la poción en un lugar secreto y por si acaso la cerro con un hechizo de la sección prohibida. Trago saliva suavemente, aquella poción disolvía los órganos del cuerpo poco a poco, si... pero causaba un dolor tan terrible, que ni la Sra. Pronfey podría curar y el antídoto solo lo poseían los magos de mayor poder y dinero. Recordó que cuando era pequeño, tendría 7 años de edad, su padre lo entrenaba arduamente y una vez que se equivoco el le hizo ingerir esa poción y no le dio el antídoto hasta que tuvo que arrodillarse ante su padre con lagrimas en los ojos que se lo diera y que no se volvería a equivocar y el humillándolo se lo dio. 

Sintió un escalofrío al recordar la sensación y lo peor saber que la volvería a experimentar. Intento conciliar el sueño en vano, aparte de esto tenía otra preocupación a la mañana siguiente era el partido contra Gryffindor, ya se había sacado a Potter de encima, fue más fácil que quitarle el caramelo a un niño, aunque tenía una gran curiosidad por ver quien lo reemplazaría, quizás alguno de los estúpidos amigos mediocres del Cabeza Rajada. Vio el reloj eran las 7: 21 de la mañana. Suspiro, se talló los ojos, se vistió y agarro su escoba Nimbus 2004 que le había regalado su padre a principios del año. Bajo con un gran dolor de cabeza y la sensación de que tenía todas las tripas mal ubicadas, aparte de que parecía desorientado por la falta de sueño y lo mucho de las malas noticias. ¿Por qué su vida tenia que ser tan complicada?.

_"Draqui... ¿Me estas escuchando?"_ – Dijo una voz despertándolo de su ensimismamiento 

_"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?"_ – Reprimiendo un bostezo 

_"ayyyy... Draqui de verdad que no tienes remedio, te estaba hablando de..." _

Esa conversación que parecía más un monologo fue interrumpido por la voz de el jefe de la casa Slytherin.

_"Sr. Malfoy, debe ir ya a los vestidores con su equipo en 15 minutos comienza el partido"_

Y maldiciendo su suerte en silencio, se fue con su equipo a los vestidores, más dormido que despierto, pero no podían perder aquel partido... no podía o su padre lo detestaría más si eso era posible, además ahora con Potter fuera del camino, no había nada que preocuparse. 

_"Es más fácil que quitarle el caramelo a un bebe"-_ Se dijo muy seguro de sí mismo 

Se cambió, se coloco su uniforme correspondiente, verde y dorado con su serpiente en escudo y detrás de su camisa. **Malfoy. D** en letras cursivas doradas, y con fuerza renovada y despejándose de su sueño, agarro su Nimbus 2004 dio un breve pero orgulloso discurso a su equipo y salió como si fuera el mismísimo emperador, sintiendo los viroteos de su casa y los abucheos de las otras casas sobre todo de Gryffindor, se saco los mechones rubios que le caían sobre la mirada, pero su mirada quedo congelada cuando vio quien era la suplente de Potter. 

_"¿Qué demonios? ¿Virginia?"_ – Pensó y se acerco más y vio que estaba en lo cierto, aunque de plano ya sabia de quien se trataba al ver aquel cabello rojo tan característico de su portadora.  Adopto una mirada de desafío como lo haría con cualquier capitán aunque un dejo de sorpresa estaba en su mirada y no se lo pudo ocultar a Virginia. El colmo fue cuando Madame Hooch pidió que los capitanes de cada equipo se dieran la mano, observó como ella se quedaba en silencio por unos momentos pero luego tendió su mano y el se la estrecho con algo de fuerza pero sin hacerle daño. A diferencia de cuando lo hacia con Potter que parecía que les fuera a salir sangre de la presión en los puños. 

Después de lo que parecieron minutos, sus manos se desenlazaron y Madame Hooch con su típico aire de seriedad, dio con la señal de su silbato la orden de que los jugadores deberían elevarse en las escobas. 

Y así, 14 jugadores se elevaron con una patada y comenzó aquel clásico juego, con seguidores magos y brujas por todo el mundo, arrasando en cada continente. Los Gryffindors alababan a su casa correspondiente y la mayoría de los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff viroteaban a Gryffindor, pero otras 200 personas apoyaban al equipo de Slythering con sus escarapelas verdes y plateadas. 

Draco, sentía como su cabello indomable le caía sobre la vista, aquella mañana se había olvidado de colocarse su gel... _"Demonios."_- musitaba, el cabello le caía en los ojos, la brisa los empujaba contra ellos y cada vez se sentía más cansado, pero no podía dejarse vencer por una estúpida brisa, para colmo los resultados del estúpido de Bradley Sherkman no lo hacían animarse, estaban perdiendo por 20 puntos y eso parecía aumentar a cada segundo, tan solo tenia que agarrar la snich pero con el cabello en la cara era algo casi imposible.

_"Las cosas no podrían ir peor..." – _Pero la verdad es que las cosas fueron de mal en peor las nubes cada vez se arremolinaban más y el color negruzco que tomaban era... 

_ **plop ... **_****

"Genial... perfecto, fenomenal... lo que me faltaba que se me aguara el partido" 

Poco a poco la lluvia fue cayendo con más copiosidad y continuidad y en pocos minutos ya parecía que estuvieran en un diluvio, sentía todo el cabello mojado al igual que la túnica, entre toda aquella locura y escalofríos diviso a la pelirroja buscadora y sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, vio como mechones rojos le caían sobre su pálido rostro, profundizando más sus pecas marrones, de pronto sintió como la baba se le acumulaba en la boca... negó con la cabeza y  se dio la vuelta, ¿qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Tendría fiebre? ¿Por qué malditos demonios veía así a la pobretona? ¿Tendría fiebre?.

La lluvia había dado paso a una tormenta, caían rayos y se escuchaban los truenos muy cerca y fue en uno de ellos que la vio...  la snich dorada surcar en el cielo negro, pero el no solo la había visto Virginia también, demonios, eso solo le pasaba por estar pensando en idioteces...  Se precipito con la escoba hacia ella y vió como una Bluggler lanzada por Grabbe golpeaba a Virginia que había hecho todo lo posible por alcanzar la snich y así fue...  Virginia caía, caía y el solo se debatía entre "Si la agarro, no me lo perdonara mi casa y si mi padre se entera me matara"  "Pero sino la agarro podría morir ¿Tanto me importa su vida?"  La multitud gritaba, algunos Gryffindors no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba mientras celebraban y en todo aquel alboroto algo en el interior del chico rubio le susurró "Si, si te importa" y como si hubiera sido manipulado por algo, le lanzo con la escoba y atrapo a pocos metros de caerse a la pelirroja. Bajando con ella que estaba inconsciente por el golpe en la cabeza, veía la sangre que esta había provocado. 

Casi en el acto el hermano pobretón de la chica que reposaba en sus brazos anestesiada e inconsciente, saltó de su escoba y fue gritando a donde su hermana, quitándole a la muchacha de las manos rápidamente, como si temiera que el le hiciera daño y le hablaba a una Ginny que no despertaba. Los demás de Gryffindor que conocían a Ginny también se le habían acercado y miraban a Draco como si el tuviera la culpa, por otro lado los de Slytherin miraban a Draco como si este hubiera perdido la cordura, ¿había visto bien? ¿un Malfoy había salvado de una muerte casi segura a un Weasley?, El mundo se acababa. Dumbledore aparto a todos y tomando a Virginia en brazos y seguida por algunos Gryffindors, el pobretón, la sangre-sucia y el cabeza rajada a la cabeza. 

Draco se quedó como en una nube, la cabeza parecía que le fuera a estallar, ¿qué demonios había hecho? Susurraba partes de esa frase como para si, pareciendo un psicópata a los ojos de todos, casi se podían creer que en cualquier momento, Draco se pondría a lanzar rosas y a decir "Amo a los Weasleys y a los Sangre-sucias"  y seria el final del mundo. 

Sin querer dar explicaciones no fue a cambiarse al vestuario sino que se dirigió camino a la enfermería, no entendía pero tenía urgencia de saber que había pasado con la pobretona, quizás  todavía podía hacerle creer que todo era una broma de su hermano y sus amigos.. Sí claro y de todo el colegio entero. Se coloco contra la pared, apoyado en una barandilla que sobresalía de la escalera, camuflándose en las sombras,  el pobretón lo vio y se le acercó. 

"No entiendo que tramas" 

"No tramo nada" 

"¿Entonces que haces aquí?" 

"No te importa, solo dile que si puedo hablar con ella" 

"¿Y que te hace pensar que ella querría hablar con un tipo como tu?" 

"Solo pregúntale" 

Ron bufó y se dirigió a la enfermería, poco después escucho un grito de alivio en la enfermería y suspiro, la pobretona había despertado. Espero un tiempo, hasta que vió como todos salían, se oculto más en las sombras, no quería ser más noticia de lo que ya era, al poco tiempo apareció un Ron Weasley bastante molesto y decepcionado. 

"Pasa... pero si le tocas un solo cabello yo te partiré esa cara de estúpido que tienes" 

"Inténtalo pero quizás así podrías tener algo de valor, no tu, sino tu mano, por tocarme" – Dijo, no muy interesado en prolongar la discusión, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la enfermería y contuvo la respiración, era estúpida la situación ¿por qué se comportaba así?, Sintió la mirada del Weasley sobre él y pensó que estaba haciendo realmente el idiota, así que sin más demora entreabrió la puerta y sus ojos impactaron con los de la pequeña pelirroja, sintió agolparse algo en su garganta. 

~ **Fin Flash Back ~**

Draco entró en la habitación, tuvo que meter las manos en los bolsillos porque no cesaba de moverlas y después de un tiempo de mirarla y cuando se disponía a hablar, escucho su voz. 

"Gracias profesor por salv... por no dejar que cayera..." – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, tenía unas vendas que tapaban la herida de la cabeza, se veía la macha de sangre pegarse a ella y sus ojos estaban cristalinos, como si hubiera llorado o fuera a llorar de un momento a otro. ¿Acaso a él tendría que importarle lo que sentía la maldita niña pelirroja? . 

"La próxima vez piensa antes en tu cabeza que en un estúpido partido" - ¿y eso? ¿eso no sonó a reprimenda a preocupación? Esa voz interior lo tenía atormentado, se preguntaba si no estaría ardiendo en fiebre. 

"¿Estas bien? Estas rojo y además tienes toda la ropa empapada" – Draco se miró así mismo realmente no se acordaba que no se había cambiado de ropa por evitar las preguntas de los integrantes de su equipo sobre su loco comportamiento. 

"Si, estoy bien... ¿y tu?"  - Se arrepintió al instante de eso 

"Digo.. ¿ya entendiste lo loca que fuiste?"  - Intentando enmendar el error 

"Profesor.." – Comenzó ella 

"hoy dime Draco" – Le dijo el molesto, estaba harto de lo de profesor

"Esta bien, Draco, tu puedes llamarme Gin... Virginia" – y vio como sus mejillas se teñían de un suave rojo

"Esta bien, solo por hoy..." 

"¿Por qué me tienes que llamar pobretona?, No es lo único que soy ¿sabes? tengo muchas más cualidades aunque tu las pases totalmente por alto por ser una Weasley – Le dijo ella mirándolo sin apartar su mirada de él. 

Draco se quedó sin saber que contestar, a todos los que podía humillaba, mientras no fueran de su casa, pero lo de pobretona se lo decía simplemente por llevar el apellido Weasley y claro que se habia dado cuenta de.. ¿qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿la Weasley cualidades?... Sé sorprendió abriendo la boca para responder. 

"Ya me di cuenta" – Fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en la cara, ya, estaba claro, tenía fiebre y debería estar en los 40 grados Celsius por la idiotez que acaba de decir, ahora fue el turno de Virginia de quedarse completamente sorprendida y en silencio. 

"¿Quieres decir que tu ya te distes cuenta...?" – Pero no termino de decir porque un Draco que había pensado con rapidez algo para contraatacar y enmendar lo que habia dicho que podía traerle más de un problema serio hablo. 

"Claro que me di cuenta, no solo eres una pobretona sino alguien que no valora mucho su salud"

"¿Estas molesto porque agarré la snich verdad?- Le dijo sin mirarlo

Draco, ya se estaba hartando de tener que utilizar aquella forma de tratarla, pero no podía correr más riesgos, ¿y porque pensaba esto después de 7 años haciéndolo, "vamos Draco, vas a ser dentro de poco un Mortifago, déjate de idioteces". 

"Es solo suerte de principiante" – Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

"Ya... y según tú¿ la suerte de principiantes la tiene una pobretona y no la tiene el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy?- Dijo sarcástica 

"Muy graciosa Virginia" 

"Gracias, oye y ¿por qué viniste?" 

Vamos Draco, piensa, piensa, DEMONIOS ¡PIENSA!  Metió sus manos otra vez en la túnica y palpo la cola de Virginia que se la habia quedado cuando ella habia caído y el la habia sostenido. 

"A...  devolverte esto" - Virginia lo miró sorprendida. 

"No quiero que pienses mal, solo lo hago porque no quiero que mi habitación se infecte de tu clase"

Virginia tendió su mano y atrapo entre sus pequeños y finos dedos la cola que se le había caído, Draco comenzó a observar la habitación pronto se le terminarían las excusas tontas y lo que el no sabia es que ese repertorio se le agoto en el peor momento. 

"Draco..." – Sin mirarlo y prestando más atención a la cola como si nunca hubiera visto algo así... 

"Dime..." – Dijo él sin pensarlo

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Draco pensó que si hubiera estado tomando algo se hubiera atragantado

¿Hacer que? – Como si no comprendiera que estaba hablando

"No dejar que cayera..." – Ya habia llegado al punto del no retorno, lo peor es que ni el sabia porque lo había hecho. 

"¿Qué crees tu?"

"No se..." 

"Yo tampoco, Virginia ya me tengo que ir... tengo que cambiarme de ropas aunque seguro ya me resfrié" –Suspira

"Esta bien.. Buenas noches.." – Le dijo mirándolo con ojos luminosos en la habitación que comenzaba a ponerse oscura. 

"Buenas noches Virginia" – Viendo sus labios y como regañándose así mismo dio media vuelta, giro el pomo de la puerta entreabrió esta misma y miro sobre su hombro y sorprendió a Virginia mirándolo profundamente... percatándose de que su mirada era la misma, salió de aquel lugar que parecía que tuviera alguna poción de tontería.

** ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Un Malfoy salvando a un Weasley? Fin de mundo. **

**N/A: **Aiya!, aquí esta el sexto capítulo de esta alocada y misteriosa historia, perdonen por haber tardado tantos meses en publicarla, pero aproveche al máximo las vacaciones y la inspiración, el tiempo y la idea no se reunieron en mi mente hasta el día de hoy, por cierto quiero felicitar a las escritoras de D/G porque he leído muchas historias y hasta ahora ninguna me ha decepcionado. Sigamos con nuestra ilusión y pasión por esta pareja y quizás algún día eso genere frutos ^^  Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, el del review 100 recibirá una pequeña historia de lo que quiera menos yaoi yuri y Hermione / Draco o Hermione / Harry cualquier cosa ^^  y si quiere que sea songfic me avisa y me dice con que canción. 

**Este capitulo se lo dedico plenamente a una de mis mejores amigas:** Mariana A.  por haberme presionado tanto con terminarlo, por haberme dado tantas ideas, por apoyarme con este proyecto y por hacer un dibujo dedicado a mi Fic. En esta pagina: 

**También se lo dedico a mi niña inspiradora la diosa de los fanfics:** Kami-chan **y a otra inspiradora y gran amiga de las mejores: **Tomoyo****

En fin... si quieres que continué con este proyecto, escríbanme review diciéndome su opinión, aquí tienen las respuestas de los reviews del 3 capitulo de **Maintenant, je te dis **

Catty_Shenka: Konnichiwa, srta Gangrel. Pues es que a veces la inspiración no resulta y a veces pasa eso pero no hay tiempo cosa que es más frustrante, de todos modos aquí esta ^-^  nunca los abandonaría. No te preocupes por lo del review del otro capitulo. Por cierto me encantan tus reviews ^-^  esta bien, no pondré ningunos spoilers es que a veces no se puede evitar... ^^Uuuu pero bueno ya, te prometo que no pongo uno más y si lo pongo es que no me doy cuenta.  ^-^   espero que este no se te hiciera tan corto hice lo que pude,  *-*  yo tampoco me cansaré de repetir que Draco es lo máximo.  Bueno lo del sueño... les dejo con la intriga.. Muahahahaha *risa macabra* jajaja pues si Ginny necesita ir al área de Cuidados del Hospital San Mugo, Draco tiene que irse para Urgencias. xD *-*  ojala pronto podamos hablar por msn otra vez, me gusto charlar contigo ^^  ojala disfrutaras este capitulo tanto como el anterior.             Mina: disculpa la tardanza ^^Uuuu es que de verdad no tuve tiempo ni inspiración para escribir en todo este tiempo, pero prometo actualizar más temprano ahora... *-* Draco es lo máximo. ^-^ jajaja, Power Girl! xD  *-* Si, manteniéndose al margen y como esta! Jajajaj xD  ^-^  ojala te gustará este capitulo de verdad que si.  Y en este tampoco puse a Terence ;___________;  me acabo de dar cuenta, bueno en el próximo haré que salga aunque sea de secundario xD *-* el es lo mejor... después de Draco xD 

            **Abin: **^-^  Me alegra mucho que te gustara,  ^-^  espero que este capitulo te gustara y disculpa la tardanza, actualizaré más rápido lo prometo.  ^-^  bueno espero que pronto publiques tus fics para leerlos.  Ojala te pareciera más largo hice lo posible ^-^ 

            **Quiqui: **^^ Mi niña!! ^^ me alegra que te gustará mi fic... aquí lo tienes disculpa por haberte hecho esperar ;____; gracias por comprenderme, jajaa je aime Draco Malefoy *-*  

            **Polgara:  **T-T disculpa la tardanza!!!  Ya no me demoro más lo prometo u_u no me mates T-T  ^^ me alegra que te gustara el anterior capitulo ojala este te gustara tanto o más que el otro.   *-* me alegra muchísimo que te encantara, xD aquí tienes tu dosis de Thuringwethil. *-*  yo también amo a Drake.... es lo más bello y en este capitulo me robo el corazón xD  uppss creo que me pase 3 meses u_u _Thurín se esconde_

            **Jeru:  **^^ Me alegra so much que te gustara este capitulo y te pareciera espectacular. ^^  te prometo que no lo dejare de continuar.  Jajaja, Draco tampoco se lo esperaba como te habras dado cuenta. Me alegra que te gustaran los cambios no estaba segura si colocarlos tan apresurados o no ^^  aquí lo tienes ojala lo disfrutaras. 

            **Gaby Potter: ** *-* me alegra que te gustara, ^^ jajaja,  adicta a los fics.. asi soy yo *-* gracias de verdad por los animos ^^  aquí tienes la continuación y ojala te gustara. 

            **Mysthik: **^-^  Ojala te gustara tanto como el otro este de verdad que asi lo espero *-* me tienes que mostrar el songfic me fascinan los songfics y más de la mejor pareja ^^  te prometo que no me voy a tardar tanto para la proxima.  ^-^  Gracias. 

            **Elsa: **Gracias por los ánimos y por tu comentario, ojala este capitulo te gustara. Gracias ^-^

            **Tomoyo (Tomo):  **o**_**_o sale despedida por el ventarrón de voz que lanza Tomoyo y se agarra a una silla_ x_X  me alegra que te gustara y te pareciera mejor que machos xD  ^-^ me alegra que te guste cuando describo. ;_________;   necesito rolear tomo, es urgente. Por cierto a mi primo como que le gustastes, no le digas nada porque me mata xD.  El corrector es terrorífico xD  

            **Mark T. T: **Me alegra que te encantara el fic y gracias por lo de talento y me alegra que te gustara ojala este también te guste. ^-^ Gracias por decirme que te gusta mi manera de escribir D/G  no le pudo decir mucho tenia su vista hipnotizada xD  ^^  no tardaré tanto para la próxima en actualizar. Gracias. 

            **Mariana: **Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara el capitulo anterior, gracias por quedarte hasta la noche por leer mi historia, fuiste la primera en leerla y espero de todo corazón que te gustara gracias por el dibujo y gracias por decir que tengo talento y apoyarme tanto con el fic que para mi es importante. 

            **Sabina Evans: **^^  Si, es cierto mucho tiempo, no te preocupes por lo del review, a todos se nos olvidan las cosas ^^ y me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y mi fic en general ojala este capitulo también lo disfrutaras gracias ^-^ 

            **Shiozake-chan: **^^ Me alegra que te encantará, jajaja, bueno intentaré no hacerte sufrir, disculpa lo tardio, ^^ ojala te guste este capitulo, *-*  no me rendiré y menos con los comentarios de todos de verdad que me hacen muy feliz... ojala lo disfrutes ^^  

            **Afrodita: **Disculpa lo que te dije ese día estaba molesta y la pague contigo, cada cual tiene una forma de pensar y yo no te entendí en ese momento. Gracias por lo de que escribo muy bien, de verdad que espero que te gustara este capitulo. 

         

**Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo, ya saben que eso me hace radiante de felicidad, es hermoso que valoren así tu trabajo (Unas cuantas horas frente a la computadora, recibiendo miradas asesinas de los padres por no querer soltar la computadora, exprimiéndote el cerebro para sacar lo mejor) Espero realmente que este capitulo les encantará, cualquier queja contructiva, tomatazos, felicitaciones, halagos (Sin adulaciones por favor x_X)... será bien recibido con un Review. **

**No cuesta nada... pero tu opinión vale mucho, mas de lo que crees. (soné a anuncio publicitario xD)**

**_"Cualquier sacrificio para satisfacer al lector, ya que gracias a ellos, la vida de nosotros tiene sentido"_**

****

**_"Estoy sumida en las sombras, creadas por las tristezas y los odios de este mundo corrompido"_**

****

"Que la sombra y la oscuridad no se ciernan sobre tu vida" 


End file.
